Invisible Thread
by Z-bond
Summary: "The future isn't written in stone..." Harry's brother Daniel, is the B-W-L, both raised by their grandparents after their parents' death. But Harry is finding it harder to keep his little brother ignorant and safe as they age and he has to choose between his political career and helping his brother. Eventual Harry/Fleur pairing.
1. Where It All Started

**A.N.- This is going to be slightly AU, because in canon, James and Lily were both 21 (Damn, that's young!) when they were killed by Voldemort. I've pushed this a bit further since Harry is much older than he was in the original story. They'll be 28 in this story in case anyone is wondering. On another note, have no fear, a new chapter of HP and the Veela will be out soon.**

**I do not own Harry Potter save my OCs and AU events.**

"_**Where does it come from? This quest? This need to solve lifes mysteries when the simpliest of questions can never be answered. Why are we here? What is the soul? Why do we dream? Perhaps we would be better off not looking at all. Not delving. Not yearning. But that's not human nature. Not the human heart. That is not why we are here. Yet still we struggle to make a difference. To change the world. To dream of hope. Never knowing for certain who we'll meet along the way. Who, among the world of strangers, will hold our hand. Touch our hearts. And share the pain of trying."**_

**Virtual cookie to anyone who can guess who said the quote above.**

**Chapter 1: Where It All Started**

**Potter Mansion, London**

"Why do you have to leave, Mum, Dad?" A skinny six-year-old boy with thick dark brown hair, sharp aristocratic facial features with shining emerald colored eyes asked with a downcast look on his face as he saw the suitcases at the entrance of the mansion. The boy's mother, a beautiful woman with long red hair with the same flashing green eyes knelt down to meet her firstborn's eyes.

"Harry, honey…Mummy and Daddy have to be hidden away for a while-" Lily started to explain.

"Because of the boogeyman?" Harry James Potter asked with wide, fearful eyes.

"Sadly yes, the boogeyman is after Daniel…that is why we can no longer stay here." Lily hugged her boy tightly.

"Do you have to?" Harry asked in his small child like voice.

Placing both her hands on Harry's shoulders and meeting her very own green eyes Lily said, "Professor Dumbledore thinks that it might be for the best…Harry? Baby look at mummy, you know mummy loves you right?"

Harry nodded.

"You know daddy loves you too right?"

Harry nodded again.

"Then you know that we'll always be here with you…in here." Lily placed her hand on where Harry's heart was.

"Lils…its time." A man with untamable dark hair with brown eyes behind lopsided glasses poked his face into the mansion as he opened the entrance door.

"James, I am saying goodbye to our son…what if this is the last time I could do this?" Lily gritted at her husband.

"Quit being so pessimistic Lils," James responded, walking in and kneeling down so he was at Harry's level, ruffled his hair giving it a bird's nest look.

"It will only be for a while son, and it'll be over before you know it. And this old man will be kicking your scrawny butt in Quidditch again." James teased with a smile, which widened as he saw a tiny smile appear on his son's face.

"Where is Daniel?" Lily asked.

"Relax Lils, he's sleeping in Padfoot's arms right outside the door. But Harry…if things do go south and we're not there...promise us that you'll keep your brother safe." Harry did not like the sound of that, ever since his parents had brought his younger brother Daniel home, it was Daniel this, Daniel that and when their parents were occupied, guess who was stuck to babysitting duty?

Harry couldn't help but feeling cut off from his family though he probably was exaggerating _just _a little. He knew it was ordinary that parents would often dote on babies but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Okay…" Harry said in a small voice.

"Good man…" James said as he hugged his son tightly and stood up as his wife did the same with the addition of a kiss on both of his cheeks.

"We'll be home soon, Ma." James said politely as an older woman with her dark brown hair tied up with the same brown eyes placed her hands on her grandson's shoulders.

"Be back home soon, James." Said Angela Potter.

"I will, where's dad? You know what Ma, don't bother."

"Your father loves you, despite what you think James." Angela said with a stern tone that made James shrink a little.

"Really? Because all I've remembered are all the times he said I was a disappointment to him just because I didn't want to study law and become an attorney like him and you," James replied bitterly as his wife gave his hand a squeeze, "Not once has he listened to what I want to be or who I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Angela sighed as she remembered how her husband had brusquely ignored their son's invitation to his graduation from the Auror Academy.

* * *

_"Are you sure you're not coming, Charles? James is graduating." Angela asked, dressed all formally as she approached her husband who was planting some seeds in the garden behind the mansion. _

_"From Auror Academy." Charles said as if he could care less. _

_Angela sighed as she kissed her husband's forehead and walked back into the mansion._

* * *

Harry watched as her grandmother kissed his father on the cheek before both his parents walked out the door, no longer seeing them as the door closed behind them. Little did he know that this would be the last time he saw his parents with his own two eyes.

"C'mon dear, let's get you to bed with a story…" Angela said warmly.

"Okay grandma." Harry said with a smile as they walked up the stairs, missing Angela's strained smile.

"Goodbye, James…You will feel no pain when the time comes." She thought as she closed the book in her hands, _The Tales of Beedle The Bard_ and kissed her sleeping grandson on the cheek before turning off the lights. Walking past her husband's study, she gently opened the door.

Charles David Potter was a man in his early fifties, his hair was starting to grey at the hairline, and his face was marred by years of fatigue.

"Charles…"

"Are they gone yet, Angie?" Charles Potter asked without looking up as he continued to look over the documents he had in his hands on his chair behind his fancy desk.

"They are, Charles but you could have at least said goodbye to your son one last time." Angela replied curtly. Charles sat the documents down on his desk and looked up, his dark brown eyes meeting his wife's lighter ones.

"I tried to get it into his thick skull that he'll end up digging his own grave one day…we both know what's going to happen. The Dark Lord will always find a way even with the Fidelius…based on how accurate your dreams are." Charles said in an even tone, he'd hated Dumbledore the second he met him in his younger years. Always sprouting bullshit about forgiveness, and that pathetic Order of the Phoenix of his, a harmless army that can't kill, an oxymoron if there ever was one.

God knows how many times Albus Dumbledore had tried to recruit the two elder Potters, Charles for the amount of money, influence and power he held and Angela for her Precognition abilities through her dreams. However in the end Dumbledore was always rebuffed. It had always ended up with Charles tempted to hexing the Headmaster of Hogwarts if not for his wife's counsel.

The worst of all was that Dumbledore was the reason he became distant with his son, it was the worst day of his life when his son had announced that he wanted to become an Auror. It was an argument that had nearly escalated to blows and left their already strained relationship beyond repair.

* * *

_Eight Years Ago_

_It was a usual family dinner in Potter Mansion, that was until Charles sat his utensils down, looked at his one and only child and said, "So James, now that you have graduated from Hogwarts, what are your plans?" _

_James fiddled with his steak before meeting his father's penetrating gaze. "I was invited to the Auror Academy with a full scholarship and I want to join." _

_An icy silence filled the air, as James quickly knew the disappointed and angered expression had appeared on his father's face. _

_"You're going to decline and apply for Wizarding Law School. I will not have the Potter name playing lapdog for the ministry." Charles said in a crushing tone. _

_"That's not fair dad! I'm not you… I can help people with my abilities." James argued back. _

_"You can help people by becoming an attorney and earn a much larger pay." Charles' voice rising, a trait that only happened when he was enraged which only seemed to rise in the presence of his son's rebellious nature. _

_"Dad…" _

_"You should be thankful that I have decided to let your relationship with Miss Lily Evans to thrive. You know I can make life very difficult for the both of you…" _

_"Are you threatening us?" James narrowed his eyes and stared with disbelief at his father. _

_"Charles…James was merely suggesting, weren't you dear?" Angela interrupted, placing a hand on her husband's arm hoping to do some damage control as she too, glared at her son albeit a little more gently. _

_"I expect the next time we talk, you're able to put these juvenile dreams of playing hero behind you and decide to do something that really matters." Charles said in a tone that effectively ended all argument as he stood up from the head of the table and walked out of the dining room without a backwards look. _

* * *

"Come to bed, Charles…it's getting late." Angela said and smiled as she watched her husband's eye twitched a little. Despite what he'd thought about his son, Charles found a replacement in his eldest grandson, probably because Harry was so much more like him than James ever was.

After organizing his client's files in a very meticulous manner, though his law firm was now the largest in Wizard Britain and possibly all of Britain, and he had an innumerable amount of employees beneath him; work still seemed to be unlimited. The elder Potter left his study and joined his wife, but not before reactivating the precaution wards around his desk and the entire room.

That night, Angela had the same dream, a tall hooded figure with glowing red slit like eyes, flashes of green light and her son and daughter-in-law dropping dead to the floor.

* * *

_2 Months later_

"Grandma! We're home…" Harry called out as he entered the Mansion's kitchen where Angela was baking her grandson's favorite chocolate chip cookies. Turning around, she embraced him.

"Did you have fun with grandpa?" She asked.

Harry nodded, "Grandpa and I caught so many fish." Harry said with a smile that reached his eyes.

"I'm sure you did dear, but go take a shower first before you catch a fever…" Angela replied and watched as the small boy walked with a straight and confident posture out of the kitchen.

She couldn't help but laugh as she saw her husband walking into the kitchen in his fisherman attire, it looked utterly ridiculous each time he wore it. It didn't fit him at all.

"Angie, we've talked about this…I can't go fishing in an expensive three piece suit nor in my Wizengamot robes." Charles explained to his laughing wife, not seeing what was so funny as he sat the icebox filled with fish, which he had strapped on his shoulder right next to the sink.

"Binky." A little creature, three feet tall, with spindly arms and legs and an oversized head and bulging blue eyes the size of tennis balls appeared with a crack.

"Yes Master."

"Would you be so kind as to prepare these salmon and trout for dinner?"

"Of course, sir. Binky will start right away." The small female elf said bowing before scurrying off to start her preparations.

Dinner was a joyous affair for Harry, as his grandfather recounted the battles he'd fought in the war against Grindelwald much to his grandmother's disapproval.

"Did you really take care of twenty dark-wizards all by yourself grandpa?" Harry asked with wide eyes a mixture of awe and disbelief in his tone. But before Charles could ask whether his grandson would like to see it via his pensieve and scar his still intact childlike innocence, Angela interrupted with a clearing of her throat.

"Your grandfather is an immensely powerful wizard…I'm sure he did." She said while casting a warning stare at Charles, who merely looked back at her.

The days passed by quick and slow for Harry, it seemed that time would completely stopped when he missed the company of his parents. Sure, he loved his grandparents but it just wasn't the same. But he couldn't do anything about it except attend a private Muggle school and excel at everything, like his grandfather had expected him to do as a Potter.

Normally six year olds weren't old enough to attend school yet but because Harry was able to write and read as well as able to do maths prematurely, he was accepted which pleased both elder Potters, knowing that their grandson was well above average intelligence.

Aside from that, Charles Potter had appointed tutors to teach his grandson about the laws and etiquettes of the wizard world and what was expected of him as the future Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter.

He'd also cashed in a personal favor from a top Unspeakable named Croaker to teach his grandson Occlumency and Legilimency since he knew the meddling old man residing in Hogwarts would no doubt, attempt to read Harry's mind. After James had effectively disappointed him, choosing to disobey the plans he'd set for him, he had hopes that his grandson would be different.

In addition, whenever there was a social gathering Harry would dress up in his little tuxedo and bowtie and followed his grandfather as he introduced people with great importance and influence to his heir. These gatherings were all about meeting the right people and making sure those people remembered your name when it mattered.

Harry wasn't require to do anything in these gatherings but stand straight next to his grandfather but to Charles' approval, shot the right questions towards the right people.

As Harry went to these gatherings, he had soon found out the cruel nature of this planet, power, influence and wealth were the only things that mattered were made abundantly clear.

For other children of Harry's age, such things like social gatherings with some of the most powerful people on the planet were probably not going to happen in their lifetimes but Charles had told him that he was not like other children, that he was more special than others, even amongst children who could do magic and would one day become someone of great significance. That thought, more than any other propelled Harry to excel at his studies and pay extra attention at his lessons, hoping to prove to his grandfather that his faith in him was justified.

So far, he did well, evident as Charles shot him a proud look as Harry showed him the perfect scores in each his classes in muggle school as well as his teacher rambling on and on about Harry's great learning attitude during a parent-student conference despite his age disadvantage.

Then the day came, Harry returned from school from and stepped out of the car as his chauffeur, a young man in his late twenties with brown hair and brown eyes named Max opened the door for him. Harry thanked him and unlocked the door of the mansion, he'd notice there was a black motorcycle and frowned.

"Grandma, I'm home!" He called out. At the entrance to the living room, he saw his grandmother rocking a bundle of blankets and he knew that his days of peace were all but over.

Next to his grandmother was a man dressed in hooded robes, Harry couldn't make out much of their conversation because it was in such low voices.

"Thank you for bringing him over, Nathan."

"It's the least I could m'am."

"Were you seen?"

"No. I made sure there were no witnesses."

"Good." With that, the hooded man that his grandmother called Nathan walked towards the entrance of the living room and past Harry without a look.

"Where's mum and dad?" Harry asked, looking around. Angela placed Daniel into his crib before kneeling down before Harry and embracing him hard.

"Your parents are gone, Hadrian…_he_ found them." Harry froze in his grandmother's embrace.

"It's a terrible tragedy…" Angela watched as Harry left the living room, dragging his backpack with him, no doubt to his room. Dropping his backpack at the foot of his racing car bed, the six year old fell back on his bed.

At first he tried to deny it, that his grandmother was wrong and that his parents weren't gone but after a couple days of moping, he'd snapped out of it, accepted it after his grandfather told him that moping around wasn't going to change anything and that Potter men were stronger than this.

When he had asked why Voldemort went after his parents in the first place, his grandmother had simply told him that everyone had a role to play, which didn't make a lot of sense to a young kid like Harry.

Though Harry had mixed feelings about his baby brother, he couldn't help but laugh as little Daniel smeared baby food all over both his cheeks.

"Maybe this little brother might not be so bad after all." He thought to himself as Daniel gurgled and made baby noises at him. Though he was only a baby, he'd clearly inherited the dark brown hair like so many of Potters in the past but their mother's green eyes, much like himself and Angela had commented on how similar Harry was to Daniel when he was a baby save the weird lightning bolt shaped scar on his younger brother.

* * *

_Five Years later_

"Hey look its dumb Potty." Daniel was swinging himself on the swings and gulped as he heard the voice of Mathew Bradley, the bully of his muggle school who was a year or two older than him. Daniel had ratted him out after discovering Matthew and his gang was threatening younger kids for their lunch money.

"Boys, I believe dumb Daniel here needs a review session." The lead bully said, cracking his knuckles and stepping forward grabbed the smaller boy by the scruff of his shirt and pulled back a fist while his friends cheered him on. Daniel closed his eyes tightly for the inevitable punch but to his surprise, it never came.

Opening his eyes slightly, he saw that Matthew Bradley was the one who had the scruff his shirt grabbed by an enraged Harry Potter.

"Leave…my…brother…alone." The towering boy glowered and flung the bully onto the ground, hard. "This is your only warning…lay a finger on my brother and you'll all wish that you were dead when I'm through with you." Harry said with a menacing glare that caused the bullies to shake in fear and scurry off.

"Harry!" Daniel cried and wrapped his small, skinny arms around his hero's waist, to him Harry would always be his hero, the brother he looked up to and his closest friend, one that he could confide anything with despite their age difference.

"C'mon, kid…let's go home. Grandma's bound to be worried sick." Harry said with a tired sigh and the two brothers started to walk back home, with little Daniel treading a little behind him due to his legs being much shorter than his older brothers'. Though he had aged five years, his hair remained dark and slightly messy just like it always was, his eyesight was still perfect and he was taller now. Daniel on the other hand had dark hair that refused to be tamed, a bit scrawny, the same green eyes as his older brother and had developed a lopsided smile.

True to Harry's word, their grandmother freaked out when she'd heard about David being bullied while Charles merely told Daniel to toughen up because his older brother might not always be there for him which shocked the younger Potter.

"Harry?" Harry sighed as he heard his little brother at the entrance of his room. Putting down the assignment that his tutors had assigned him onto his desk, Harry turned to face Daniel from his chair.

"Is grandpa telling the truth?" The younger Potter asked in a small voice. Clearly, the idea of his older brother not always being around him had not occur to him at all.

"Look, Danny…" Harry began and stopped when he saw his brother staring at him with big green eyes, hoping that his brother won't really leave, "Yeah…I'll be away for bit, boarding school...although I prefer staying here with the tutors and continue to learn much more advanced magic, grandfather believes that it'll be a great opportunity to make some alliances and connections with some of the other people there." He finished with a shrug.

Seeing that his brother was looking down at the floor, Harry stood up, placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder, squatted down and said, "It won't be long, I promise I'll be back on Christmas…" Seeing that his little brother needed an extra incentive, Harry added, "What if, I took you flying tomorrow morning?"

Immediately, Daniel looked up to his smiling brother and a smile that threatened to split his small face appeared.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes, really…if you promise to be good when I'm gone." Harry nodded.

"I promise." Daniel vowed, sticking out his pinky, Harry smiled at his younger brother's childlike naiveté, the kid still believed in Santa Claus and the Tooth Fairy for Pete's sake.

Ruffling Daniel's hair, he guided his younger brother to his own bedroom, said goodnight before leaving the bedtime story job for his grandmother as she came into the room.

Harry cringed as Angela kissed him on the forehead; it was amazing that he'd use to like it before but not so much now. Returning to his room, he sat back down on his chair and picking up a pencil, resumed working on his assignments.

* * *

The next morning, Harry was sleeping motionlessly in his bed, breathing lightly as the door to his room opened, the sounds of feet scurrying disturbed the complete silence as Daniel crept slowly towards the side of his older brother's bed with an 'evil' smile.

Then in his biggest voice the little boy cried out, "BOOO!"

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Was all that came from the older boy as he fell out of his bed in a heap at the foot of his little brother. Daniel, who was giggling, yelped as his older brother placed him in a headlock and was only released when he said he was sorry which came rather quick, taking the fun out of it for Harry.

As soon as he'd put on a shirt, some jeans and a coat, Harry and Daniel slowly crept out of the dark house to the backyard with Daniel almost accidently knocking their grandmother's favorite vase from its perch if it were not for Harry catching it before it could reach the floor.

"Alright, get on." Harry said, kneeling down on one knee. Daniel jumped onto his brother's back with a shout of joy.

"Talk about being clingy." Harry thought as he double-checked that his brother was safely tucked on his back.

"K, hold on tight Dan…" Daniel's small arms tightened around his brother's neck at the instruction. Harry bent his knees and shot into the air breaking the sound barrier. He'd discovered his ability to fly after his first burst of accidental magic when his muggle friend had accidentally pushed him from his tree house and it stayed with him since, much to the frustration of many St. Mungo's healers.

It didn't bother him very much, it was a part of who he was and it was way better than flying on a broom too. The two brothers merely marveled at the city beneath them, no words could be used to explain the beauty of the scene.

Luckily for them it was still early, the sun had just risen bathing both of them in an orange light, it was rather peaceful and quiet as they flew around in the skies of London. Soon, Harry flew them back to the large backyard behind their home, much to Daniel's protest.

Landing back on his feet in a vertical manner, Harry plopped Daniel back to his feet and saw his grandfather walking towards them dressed in an expensive looking black suit with a long dark blue tie.

As Harry grew older, Charles seemed to have less time to spend with him as the Potter patriarch was always away on business trips, meetings with the heads of other highly influential magical families or just locked himself in his study with a bottle of bourbon.

Even so, Charles was still a role model and hero that Harry idolized. Time with his grandfather had greatly diminished after he had ruthlessly ousted Cornelius Fudge from the position of Minister for Magic, calling in a vote of no confidence shortly after Sirius Black, a close friend of his son's was not given a trial at all in addition to acquiring information that the Minister had been receiving bribes from Heads of several dark families.

Needless to say, Charles made them fall off the face of the planet permanently and replaced them with puppets he could string for his own reasons, setting a harsh example and warning to everyone that he was watching them.

Furthermore, Charles eventually became Minister for Magic for three terms, spending one as Interim Minister before stepping down as Lady Amelia Bones of the Noble House of Bones and former Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement replaced him, becoming the first ever female Minister for Magic.

"Good Morning, grandfather." Harry politely greeted the Potter patriarch.

Charles nodded before speaking in his ever-strong voice, "You will be going to Diagon Alley today with me to pick up things you need for Hogwarts, and your classes will be cancelled today."

Harry was ecstatic that his grandfather had pulled time out of his impossibly busy schedule for him. Noticing Harry's smile, Charles smirked and told him to change into something nice.

Walking up the stairs and into his room, he saw that his grandmother had already picked out his clothes: khaki pants, a blue shirt, a navy blue sports jacket and a bright red tie. He didn't argue and since his grandmother was somewhat of a fashionista, simply changed into the clothes.

"You look handsome…now have a good day." Angela said, stroking Harry on the cheek when he finished before leading him down the stairs.

Charles nodded as Harry came down the stairs, taking a glimpse of his watch and walked out the door, with his eldest grandson treading behind him.

"Leaky Cauldron, Max…"

"Of course, sir." Max replied as he ignited the engine of their car and stepped on the gas pedal.

The trip through muggle London was filled with silence as Harry stared out from behind the car window. "I heard from Ellington that you're doing exceptionally well on your silent casting…nicely done." Harry inwardly beamed at the praise but his outlook remained calm as he simply nodded.

"Will Sirius be at King's Cross tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Maybe..." Charles replied, few knew that Sirius Black was currently a spy for him against Dumbledore. It was the deal they'd made when Charles offered to be his attorney when the Lord of the House of Black was accused of betraying his son and daughter-in-law to the Dark Lord. He'd considered it one of his greatest moves, killing two birds with one stone, offing Fudge and gaining an informant.

As they stopped on Charing Cross Road, Charles told Max to wait for an hour and a half and got off the car with Harry in toll. Harry cleared all emotions on his face as he walked into the pub after his grandfather, it still amazed him how Charles could do it so effortlessly but then again, his grandfather had his emotionless mask on all the time when he's not sleeping.

Charles and Harry said nothing as Tom, the slightly hunchbacked landlord bowed at them and walked right passed him. As they approached the rear of the Wizarding pub, Charles' wand slid down from the holster secured on his forearm and into his hand as he turned to his confused grandson, who was staring at dull brick wall.

"Watch carefully." Charles said as he tapped several specific bricks in a counter-clockwise order. To Harry's surprise, the bricks rearranged themselves, forming a doorway which both Potters stepped through.

"What do you reckon I get first, grandfather?" Harry asked amidst the large crowds around them.

"Your grandmother pre-ordered your books and they should be getting here by lunch time…though I think its a waste of space in your bookshelf as you know everything in those a long time ago," Charles replied gruffly, "I suppose we'll go to Madam Malkin's first for your robes…thank Merlin your grandmother isn't here…we'll definitely be here till dinner."

Harry grinned as his grandfather threw him a look that said you-know-what-I'm-talking-about, it certainly held a degree of truth as they walked towards a shop that had a large sign labeled **Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions**.

After being measured by Madam Malkin and requesting his robes be made from Acromantula silk, Charles led Harry to the Apothecary to buy his potion kit before heading off to Magical Menagerie.

"Think of it as early birthday present." Charles explained when Harry asked him of the occasion and awkwardly stood still as his grandson hugged him, he wasn't known as the most touchiest person.

Harry browsed through the shop thoroughly and ended up choosing an adorable Chocolate Point Himalayan cat with the bluest eyes he'd ever seen.

"What shall I call you? You are a girl." Harry said, stroking the cat's incredibly soft and cringed when it swipe his cheeks with a paw. "How bout Kara?"

"Meow!" Kara purred with agreement at the name.

"We're not going to Ollivander's, grandfather?" Harry asked as Charles took his hand as they headed towards the entrance of a darker alley.

"No, you'll be getting something even better. Keep your head down and don't let go of my hand." Was all he said they walked through the shifty alley. Arriving in front of an old shop, Charles opened the door and a ring could be heard.

"Charles…my old friend, it has been a long time." An elderly man with a head full of grey hair said with his back facing towards them.

"Too long, Robert..." Harry watched as his grandfather walked up to the store owner and shook hands, his grandfather rarely shook hands, unless if it were a close friend or someone with great influence.

"This is Hadrian, my grandson…" Charles beckoned Harry towards him.

"Ah yes, the eldest…you are very lucky young man, I do not craft wands anymore due to my retirement but your grandfather did save my life and funded for my shop…come now, we have much to do." The elderly man, Robert said in a calm, quiet voice as Charles and Harry followed the experience wandcrafter into the back room. After touching several types of wood, elder would be used for his wand.

"Now…the core of your wand...Norwegian Ridgeback heartstring and…dear me, tail hair of a Black Unicorn." The old wand crafter gasped.

"They exist sir?" Harry asked, wide eyed, he had thought that Black Unicorns were only a myth as they were rarely, if ever, seen.

"All myths and legends carry a tiny patch of truth…regardless of its validity." Robert explained and turned towards Harry, "Very rarely does a wizard or witch have more than one core within their wand...your future would surely be an interesting one to look forward to." Harry nodded, not knowing fully what the crafter was saying.

Turning his glance towards Charles, who'd remained stoic the entire time, Robert said softly, "It will be ready tomorrow…I shall endeavor to finish as soon as possible."

"That is acceptable…" Charles said, digging out a cheque from the inner pocket of his suit when Robert shook his head.

"I have more than enough gold, Charles…just giving me this rare opportunity is enough."

"As you wish." The elder Potter replied as he took his grandson's hand and the two left the shop. Harry barely realized it as he suddenly felt like being squeezed into a tube as he and his grandfather disappeared.

As they found themselves in the back on Charing Cross Road, Charles had wandlessly casted a powerful not-notice me charms on himself and Harry when they had left Knockturn Alley.

Max was waiting diligently and opened the door to their car as Harry and his new fluffy companion climbed in.

"I won't be going home with you Harry, as I have an appointment. Take him home, Max." Charles said and walked off, disappearing into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Meow." Kara meowed, as Harry scratched her ears.

"You'll love our house…lots of space for you, though try not to scratch the sofas…I only just got you." Harry said, staring into Kara's large blue eyes.

"Meow." Was it him or was that Kara seemed to understood as she nodded. He could tell that his newest friend was excited because Kara had leapt from his arms towards the floor as soon as he unlocked the front door of the mansion.

Suddenly a screech of a bird could be heard as Harry found himself fending off talons aimed at his face, "Oof, Hedwig, not the face..."

The snowy white owl that had been assaulting her master's face hooted indignantly.

"No, I swear, she isn't here to replace you…really!" Harry pleaded.

Angela merely smiled as she heard the ruckus and saw her grandson was being attacked by his owl while his new cat was trying to capture his attention by pawing his leg. Yep, Harry will definitely be a huge hit with the ladies when he became older, she didn't need to a dream to verify it.

* * *

France, Paris

"Bon après-midi, Seigneur Potter (Good afternoon, Lord Potter)" A house-elf greeted appeared at the door.

"Le bon après-midi, Madame Delacour m'attend. (Good Afternoon, Lady Delacour is expecting me.)" Charles replied in fluent French.

"Je le prendrai d'ici, Marly. (I will take it from here, Marly)." A melodic voice intruded.

"Oui, Madame. (Yes, Madam.)" The house-elf, Marly replied before disappearing with a crack.

Alana Lefèvre smiled charmingly towards Charles, whose face remained completely emotionless, even in the midst of her Veela Allure. It was such a shame that he was already married and was in love with his wife before they had met, men who were immune to the allure of a full-blooded Veela were rare.

"It is so good to see you again, Charles…how is Angela?" Alana asked, tossing her silver hair and switching to fluent English as they walked silently through the large French-styled mansion.

"Likewise, Angela is well as she always is." Charles replied politely.

"Grand-mère, je l'ai fait! (Grandmother, I did it!)" A younger, female voice called out that was soon followed by a small girl with long silver blonde hair that reached her shoulders, smooth white shining skin with cerulean blue eyes. It was certain that she would be incredibly gorgeous when she grew up.

"Fleur! Je suis avec un invité en ce moment. (Fleur! I am with a guest at the moment.) " Alana said sternly but smiled nevertheless when she saw the glowing flames dancing on her granddaughter's palms.

Fleur Delacour shot her grandmother a downcast look and extinguished the flames in her hands but straightened up when she noticed Charles, "Seigneur Potter! Je fais des excuses pour ma violence. (Lord Potter! I apologize for my rudeness)"

"Il est bien. (It is alright)" Charles replied.

"Est-il 'Arry ici ? (Is Harry here?)" Fleur asked, eyes darting looking for her closest friend.

"J'ai peur pas, mais je suis sûr que vous pouvez venir pour le dîner avant qu'il commence l'école." (I am afraid not, but I am sure you can come over for dinner before he starts school.) Charles said much to the younger girl's delight.

"So, how is Harry?" Alana asked as she led her guest to the terrace behind the mansion and sat down on a chair as Charles took a seat across from her, a small crystal table sat in between them.

She had met the young boy on countless occasions and was surprised that a child his age was taking things seriously, he'd make a fine, ambitious politician like his grandfather.

"Angela tells me that Harry will be ready to play his part." Charles replied, crossing his legs.

"She's been wrong before." Alana said with some satisfaction, Angela and her have never seen eye to eye, well Alana thought she was probably right when Angela had subtlety accused her of attempting to seduce her husband.

"Meaning what?" Charles asked, one eyebrow rose. Alana didn't reply as Marly appeared with a pop, placing two saucers with two expensive looking tea cups onto the table with a teapot then disappeared into thin air with a crack.

"I think that you are betting on the wrong brother." Alana said as she poured rich, steamy black tea into Charles cup.

"You're talking about Daniel? Don't be mistaken; Angela and I love him. The-Boy-Who-Lived, he may be but he can hardly take care of himself…he's ruled by insecurities, he's weak. No, when the time comes, Hadrian will be the one the world turns to." Charles replied.

"What of the prophecy, he will have powers the Dark Lord knows not…you do know he's the only one capable of defeating the Dark Lord…" Alana asked as she sipped her tea.

"I haven't seen anything extraordinary that sets him apart yet…I'll personally handle his training soon but it will matter little I fear." Charles said bitterly.

"Why?"

"Because my wife keeps dreaming that he'll die." Alana couldn't help but cover her mouth with a hand, it was terrible knowing that your grandchild will die but what was worst was knowing that nothing will change it.

"I am sorry Charles…" Alana said softly as she placed her perfectly manicured one on top of Charles'. "So am I…Alana….so am I." He replied.

* * *

"You have everything you need, dear?" Angela asked as Harry walked down the stairs in long black pants, a grey v-neck t-shirt and a dark blue waistcoat.

"Yup." Harry said, setting down Hedwig, who was in her cage, glaring at Kara who was in her master's arms. Harry took out his shrunken trunk and showed it to his grandmother before placing it back into his pocket.

Charles had locked himself in his study as usual, only saying a brief farewell to his grandson at the end of breakfast.

Daniel, being the clingy brother he was, had begged his grandmother to send off his older brother at the train station. King's Cross Station was hectic as people bustled to board their respective trains. Gripping Daniel's hand tightly and with Harry walking next to her, they maneuvered past the large crowds of people.

"Grandma, how do we get to a platform that doesn't exist?" Daniel asked in his child-like voice.

"Simple, it's a school for the extraordinary, therefore…" Harry didn't bother to finish his sentence as he walked into a particular large pillar between platforms nine and ten and disappeared into it. Reappearing out on the other side onto a busy crowded platform, Harry merely gazed at the head of the black and red Hogwarts Express as his grandmother and his younger brother appeared beside him.

"Grandfather explained it me." Harry said as he saw Angela's questioning look.

"Of course…I would not be surprised if Charles had already told him about the sorting ceremony." She thought as they maneuvered through the crowds, she was glad that her hair stylist had deliberately cut her grandson's hair to hide that hideous looking scar of his.

It seemed to be working as nobody paid attention to them, well; maybe it was also the blending charm she had casted on the three of them. They reached the head compartment of the train where they saw another couple and a young girl with bubblegum pink hair, pale skin, and a heart shaped face with dark, twinkling eyes.

"Andromeda." Angela said with acknowledgement with a subtlest amount of dislike in her voice, Dumbledore supporters were ranked rock bottom no matter what status.

"Angela." Andromeda replied politely, her eyes focusing on Harry and for the briefest moment, she thought she had seen Charles Potter in the boy's cold green eyes.

"Hello Hadrian, you have certainly grown since the last time we have met." She said as she held out her hand.

"I would certainly hope so m'am, it is a pleasure to meet you again…" Harry replied politely, shaking her hand while never breaking eye contact. Andromeda couldn't help but think how out of character the boy was, there was no real emotion on the boy's face and his stance betrayed nothing. But then again, he grew under Angela and Charles, their disciplinary and expectations were legendary according to James and Sirius.

"Hello Nymphadora, it has been a long time." Harry greeted the glaring pink haired girl.

"Don't call me Nymphadora." She gritted and her face grew red as Harry merely tilted his head and sent her a look that clearly said, "Does it look like I give a damn?"

"You sure you have everything you need dear?" Angela asked one last time, pulling her grandson's attention from the pink haired girl.

"Yes grandmother." Harry replied, setting down Hedwig's cage before giving his grandmother one big hug. Turning to Daniel, who was sniffing slightly, Harry rolled his eyes and embraced him tightly.

"Come here, pipsqueak." Despite his little brother being too clingy and annoying at times, being with Daniel was the only time when he truly felt like himself, not the promising grandson of Charles Potter, the future Lord Potter, the child genius. But of course, he'd never tell his baby brother this, not that Daniel would understand if he did.

"You promise to write?" Daniel asked.

"Everyday if you want." He replied and the briefest hint of a smile appeared on his face and ruffled the smaller boy's hair when he saw his brother smiling his lopsided smile.

Taking Kara from his grandmother, the future Lord Potter stepped into the Hogwarts Express. Daniel watched from the station as the red and black train slowly departed, he didn't really liked the idea of spending several months with just his grandparents; there was nothing wrong, no, he loved his grandma and grandpa.

It was just that the giant mansion would be a lot quieter and colder without his big brother, his grandpa was always away or in his room which he was forbidden to go near and his grandma was a girl. Like all little boys his age, he didn't play with girls, which earned him a gentle flick to his forehead when his grandmother had ask the reason for him only socializing with boys in his Kindergarten class.

On board the Hogwarts Express, which was racing pass stretches of green fields, Harry instantly recognized several of his friends as they waved warmly towards him from inside a compartment.

"Took you long enough Potter." A slender, tanned skinned Italian girl with hazel brown eyes, cherry red lips, aristocratic facial features and dark, long curly hair cascading down to her shoulders said as she hugged the smirking boy. The girl was wearing skinny designer jeans, expensive looking shoes and a lavender blouse.

"Easy there, Zabini….let him breathe." A blonde haired boy with icy blue eyes with high cheekbones and a prominent chin said with a grin as Cristina Zabini shot him a glare and released Harry. Like Cristina, the boy wore expensive looking clothes, which consisted with blue Converse shoes, long black pants, a white t-shirt with a silver sports jacket over it.

"Thanks for the save, Jonathan. Though I suspect Kara would be more thankful." True to Harry's word, the chocolate point Himalayan cat merely looked irritated, evident that it did not like being smothered between Harry and the future Zabini heiress as Harry sat her down beside him.

"I can't believe I'm finally going to Hogwarts, though I do feel sorry for my father. He'll have to hold the fort alone against mother as well as Daphne and Astoria." Jonathan Greengrass said with a smirk, which was returned by Harry.

"Men…you're so lucky to have two sisters, beats better than having a brother who acts like a brick wall all the time." Cristina said, tossing her dark hair.

"Trust me Harry, whenever we go to a mall of any sort…its absolute hell." Jonathan said in a mock conspiracy voice.

"I can personally vouch for him…" Harry, Jonathan and Cristina all turned to the voice at the door of their compartment, it belonged to a skinny boy with fair brown hair with matching brown eyes.

"Roger…I see you have recovered from the fatigue from the battle that day." Jonathan greeted his friend with a nod.

"Yes I have, I told you it would be a bad idea to bring my sister along, you know how hyper Tracey gets when she is with Daphne and especially in a mall of all places," Roger replied then turned towards Harry, "Ah, the great Lord Potter graces us with his presence. Behold all that tremble in his might." Harry smirked as Roger gave a mock bow, before sitting down next to Jonathan.

"How's Daniel, Harry?" Cristina asked, she had met the smaller Potter on several occasions when a social gathering was held at the Potter's huge mansion and thought he was a very sweet and sensitive little brother.

"Yeah, how's the midget doing?" Jonathan added, and cringed as Cristina kicked him hard on the shin.

"Well, I don't know how he'll cope…we've always been through everything together, as a _team_. But he's gotta grow up someday and be his own man." Harry said, echoing the words of his grandfather. Soon the four childhood friends were chatting excitingly about the houses at Hogwarts.

"Ravenclaw." Roger replied, twirling his long bang of hair.

"Ravenclaw or Slytherin, mother was a Ravenclaw while father was in Slytherin. I'll be satisfied if I landed if either one." Jonathan said.

"I don't know…all Zabinis have been in Slytherin or Ravenclaw in recent years, my mother was Slytherin. Did you know Harry, your grandmother, Angela Zabini was a Ravenclaw herself." Cristina said to Harry, who showed no surprise. His grandmother had always been a knowledgeable woman. He knew his grandmother was a Zabini even before meeting Cristina. All purebloods were related to each other, one way or another.

"What house do you think you'll be in Harry?" Jonathan asked. Harry thought long and hard as he narrowed his eyes. True, both his parents were both Gryffindors and most children ended in the same house as their parents, though he wish it wouldn't be true in his case.

Though Charles had extensively explained all four founding members of Hogwarts, he caught the subtle hint that his grandfather didn't want him to end up in Gryffindor. Harry figured that it had something to do with his father, but never dared to voice it, his father was an extremely sore subject for his grandfather.

"I hope…I _hope_ that I don't land in Gryffindor, hopefully I will end up in Ravenclaw like grandmother or Slytherin like grandfather." His friends all nodded with understanding, though they were all the eldest and heirs to a Noble House, Harry by far, had the strictest upbringing out of all of them.

"Your grandfather is really scary at times…" Cristina said in a rare soft voice.

"Tina, you're exaggerating…my grandfather may appear frightening, strict and an insensitive control freak but he does care." Harry replied, stroking Kara as she mewled and handing Hedwig some owl treats, who was glaring indignantly at the cat in Harry's lap.

After some more idle chitchat, an announcement echoed through the train, telling the students to leave their luggage on the train and change into their school robes. Cristina actually magically blindfolded her three male friends to change before removing them with a flick of her wand, sticking out her tongue at them as they glared at her. The train slowed down and finally stopped.

Harry had to, to his reluctance, leave Kara who was pouting at him to not leave her and Hedwig, who was hooting angrily at him, much to the amusement of Jonathan and Roger.

The four first years found themselves on a dark, small platform. Though the air was cold, all of them had applied the heating charm, which they had learnt from their elders. Cristina had told them that she had even learnt several other curses from her mother to prevent unwanted advances from other boys.

All of them instantly backed away from her, knowing that all of Lady Zabini's husbands all died of 'mysterious' causes, leaving their fortune to her and her children, which, Harry had to admit, was more than he had estimated.

They saw a lamp bobbling over the heads of students; and the four first years gulped as they saw a giant of a man, about eight feet tall with a large black beard, and small beetle eyes.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" He yelled and a bunch of students with no house badges walked over.

"C'mon, follow me, any more firs' years? You all mind yer step! Follow me! I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Groundskeeper here at Hogwarts."

"You don't suppose he's…" Roger asked, face white.

"I think so, yeah…" Jonathan retorted, face just as white. Walking cautiously, they followed Hagrid down a steep, narrow path. It was so dark that Cristina almost tripped and fell down if Harry hadn't caught her, to her embarrassment.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," The part-giant said.

"Jus' round here."

"Oooooooooh." Harry and his three friends weren't part of it as they stared at the castle. It was merely a castle, nothing special, however his first flight without a broom, which was truly a spectacle.

"No more 'n four to a boat!" Hagrid explained, his finger pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry, Jonathan, Roger and Cristina took one boat and waited patiently, while the other first years scurried to find a boat with excitement.

"Everyone in?" Shouted Hagrid, who was on a boat of his own. "Right then! FORWARD!"

As the fleet of boats sailed quietly and smoothly, no one was speaking as everyone, well, almost everyone was staring at the towering castle.

"Heads down!" Hagrid yelled as his boat reached the cliff. Everyone bent their heads as the boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the face of the cliff. After sailing through a dark tunnel, the boats stopped at an underground harbor of sorts and the students disembarked. They scrabbled up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp. After walking up a flight of stone steps, they crowded around the huge oak, front door. Hagrid banged on the door three times with his gigantic fist. The doors swung open, revealing a tall, elderly stern witch in emerald green robes.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid announced.

"Thank you, Hagrid, I will take them from here." McGonagall informed him. Harry and his group remained quiet and followed Professor McGonagall as she introduced herself as well as the four houses at Hogwarts and the points system.

Then she left them in a small, empty chamber off the hall. Harry looked around to focus on the other first years and gave a slight wave as he saw Nora Moon and Belinda Turpin, two friends he'd met through his social gatherings as they waved back.

Nora had long shiny blonde hair with gentle blue eyes, a defined face and a slender neck with manicured nails. It had taken quite a while for Harry to get through her shyness, he'd remember that Nora would use to sit quietly in a chair reading some sort of children's book whenever there was a social gathering, her parents were huge in the fashion and the perfume industry.

Belinda Turpin was the opposite of Nora, she had tanner skin due to her interests in sports and was more out going than her introverted best friend, her father worked at the Nimbus Corporation whereas her mother was a retired Quidditch player who was now one of the top directors for the professional Quidditch team, the Holyhead Harpies. Her doe like grayish blue eyes sparkled when she saw Harry waving at her.

Harry checked his watch, a brand new Rolex his grandmother had bought him for his eleventh birthday. Moments later, McGonagall returned, holding a roll of parchment.

"Now, form a line," She ordered them, "and follow me."

Standing with confidence and straight Harry walked out the small chamber, following the professor into the Great Hall. It was much more impressive than the Entrance Hall, or the small chamber they left moments before.

It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting, the tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.

"Ah, so there's the old delusional imbecile grandfather despises so much. Not so cocky now, are you? without your extra tittles you old bastard." Harry thought as his eyes located Dumbledore, since his grandfather had exonerated his godfather Sirius, the Potter patriarch moved his sight to Dumbledore after 'disposing' Fudge.

Dumbledore's support plummeted as soon as Charles Potter, that time as Minister revealed to the entire Wizengamot that Dumbledore had essentially created Voldemort from the one known as Tom Marvolo Riddle and did nothing to stop him when it would have been easy during his school years.

It didn't take long for Dumbledore to be stripped of all tittles save the one of being Headmaster of Hogwarts, since the Wizengamot and Ministry had no authority over the school much to Charles' displeasure.

"Nice robes. Where'd you get them? At a children's costume store? " He thought sarcastically, noting the purple robes with moons and stars embroidered to them.

Speaking of moons and stars, Harry noticed that the ceiling was a velvety black dotted with glittering stars. It was as if the ceiling opened to the heavens. His gaze snapped back to McGonagall, who had silently place a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool, was a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched, frayed, and extremely dirty. Harry crossed his arms and his eyes narrowed as the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth, and the hat began to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall__,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see__,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning__,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Harry blocked the song and applause out as he simply wondered if he would get sorted soon. Professor McGonagall now stepped forward and unrolled the roll of parchment she had been carrying.

As the students around him were being called up to the stool and had the hat placed on the top of their heads by McGonagall, Harry felt some tension growing in his stomach. He gave a mere nod when Roger had been called up and the hat yelled, "RAVENCLAW!"

Loud applause echoed the hall, the gut sinking feeling got worse when his other friend, Jonathan, walked calmly and sat down on the stool and the hat had only slightly touched the blonde boy's hair before it yelled out, "SLYTHERIN!"

Several names later, Harry heard McGonagall call out, "POTTER, HADRIAN."

Composing himself and sealing his mind, he walked towards the stool, which seemed so far from him, the air was quiet as death save a few eyes widening at his surname. McGonagall had a strained look on her face as Harry stared at her briefly before sitting down on the stool and the light disappeared before his eyes as the hat was plopped on his head.

"_Well, well…what have we here? Very difficult…Oooooooooh, you have much knowledge and ambition…" _The hat drawled.

_"Every person of significance has both the knowledge and ambition to achieve their goals….and don't presume you know me, hat." _Harry growled in his mind.

"_True, true…you do remind me a lot of your grandfather when I first sorted him. He was so driven to change the world…and according to the old codger, who unfortunately shares the same office as I, I daresay he succeeded…." The hat snickered in Harry's mind, "But enough idle chatter, let me see what else you have got…hmm, interesting. Your sense of bravery and loyalty only extends to your family." _

_"Are we done here?" _Harry replied with annoyance.

"_Fine whelp, you want my conclusion? Your thirst for knowledge narrowly edges your hunger for power and success therefore...you shall be in, _RAVENCLAW!"

Harry took off the old, wrinkled hat, causing it to grumble about the rudeness and impatience of today's youth and handed it back to McGonagall who had a slightly sad look etched on her face. In the amidst of thunderous applause from his House, Harry stared at the bronze raven badge within the blue badge as he sat down next to Roger who shook his hand.

**Please Read & Review**


	2. The Second Potter

**A.N.- Thank you for all the reviews, I apologize to all of you for late updates. I've been so busy lately and with college starting soon, I don't know how much time I'll have. Regardless, I thank each and everyone of you who has reviewed my stories.**

** I agree 100% with ElfenSky. I'm no big fan of pussy Harry, canon Harry's head is real messed up, why keep going back to the place where he has to endure all that shit. Blood wards…pffff, that, is a really weak reason. Harry never considered Number 4 Private Drive home in the first place so the blood ward doesn't even exist. And Voldemort returning after fourth year with Harry's blood in his veins, Rowling never explained if he could get pass the wards or not. **

**For me personally, Voldemort was pretty stupid not to attack Number 4 Private Drive, I think the blood wards would have been useless. Shame, the Dursley being killed by Death Eaters in some of the other ficts were brilliantly written. It's unfortunate that it did not happen in canon, probably because it was a 'childrens' book. Seriously, I remember watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire in the theater and a kid, around 5 or 6 was scared out of his pants in the Voldemort reborn scene, the parent didn't even notice and I'm like, "Really? You bring small children to movies like this?" But hey, what do I know of parenting, I'm a eighteen year old soon-to-be college student with a younger brother who is still an immature kid? **

**When I was younger, more impressionable youth, I thought Dumbledore was a good guy. But then as I kept reading the books, Dumbledore became a scumbag to me, lost all respect for the guy. I don't care what people have to say about his achievements, he knowingly allowed a young child, a one year old to be placed in an abusive setting and for what? There's no excuse for that, no matter who it is. Even McGonagall had told him that the Dursleys were horrible people. He wants to give Harry a normal childhood? Excuse me but getting beat up and being physically and emotionally abused by your relatives isn't what I would relate to having a normal childhood. He never even once check up on him if Harry is really that important why didn't he? **

**Also, Dumbledore had to know Sirius Black was innocent, since he casted the Fidelius and thus was aware that Peter Pettigrew was the real Secret Keeper and yet allows Sirius take the fall for it despite his many grand titles. I'm sorry but this loop is just so flawed. **

**Another question, why wasn't a will of Harry's parents mentioned when Harry visited Gringotts for the first time? That's a HUGE hole that I find unforgivable. At least with Voldemort, you know he's honest with killing Harry. Dumbledore, its like "I know bad things are going to happen and I'm just going to sloth around, eat a lot of lemon drops and let Harry Potter deal with it." **

**Enough said! So when my younger brother said Dumbledore was one of his favorite characters, I shot him an Are-You-Serious look and said, "I envy your ignorance." **

**Since I'm ranting, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger together?! You mad bro? I'm sorry for returning all Ron/Hermione fans to reality but opposites do NOT attract, they repel. In fact, that's one of the main reasons people divorce, because of the little things. I know love is unpredictable and all that but it's a little farfetched. They have nothing in common, save being Harry's friend. I was surprised that they didn't kill each other. **

**What I think is that Hermione does like Harry, but because Harry is so clueless of most things he couldn't see it and so she chose Ron as a way to keep that connection with Harry intact. Ginny is such a Mary-Sue. I loled so hard when I finished the ending to Deathly Hallows, my mom thought I was high or something. She disappears after Chamber of Secrets and suddenly reappears in HBP looking all hot, sexy and perfect. I'm like "Dafuq?" **

**The "Made for each other" and "fated to be together" are both old, boring and tired idioms often repeated in literature but seldom seen in reality. In addition, the hero always wins and the villain, despite his obvious abundance of power and experience loses is getting extremely irritating. But then again this is a children's novel, the hero must always win. **

**The rants above are merely personal opinions, doesn't mean I'm right and thank you for reading. **

**Chapter 2: The Second Potter**

"_**We all imagine ourselves the agents of our destiny, capable of determining our own fate. But have we truly any choice in when we rise? Or when we fall? Or does a force larger than ourselves bid us our direction?"**_

_Six years later_

"You ready?" Daniel Potter pulled on his dark blue jacket over his white t-shirt and turned to face his older brother with a nod and smile. Dressed in a black suit, a white button up shirt and a bright red tie was Harry Potter. He was now five feet eleven, his shoulders were broader; he wasn't insanely muscular but just enough to let people know that he could hold his own in a fight. His dark hair was styled in a faux hawk.

In contrast to Harry, Daniel had grown into a scrawny young man, his hair was still a hopeless bird's nest like their late fathers, his eyes, unlike his brothers' was still filled with childlike naivety.

"C'mon, let's go." Harry said with a rare genuine smile as he looped an arm around his younger brother's shoulder and guided him down the stairs. Angela stood at the bottom and enveloped both of her grandsons with a big hug, which was returned. Harry had to fight the urge to roll his eyes as his grandmother pecked his forehead and straightened his suit jacket.

When Angela had done the same with her youngest grandson, she looked at Harry and said, "Keep a close eye on him will you dear?"

"Of course m'am. I shall." Harry replied with gritted smile as he grabbed his brother around the shoulder and walked him out the door.

"We'll be back soon grandfather." Harry said to his grandfather, who merely looked up from the newspaper he was reading and gave him a nod.

"So what's Diagon Alley like?" Daniel asked his elder brother with excitement in his voice in the car as Max drove them through the busy streets of London.

"You'll see soon enough." Harry smirked as he glanced at his watch. Stopping at Charing Cross Road, Max opened the door for them and Harry gave an approximate time to pick them up. Daniel watched with interest as his older brother led him into what seems like a pub, called the Leaky Cauldron.

"Horrible name, yeah I know…" Daniel grinned as his brother voiced his mental statement out loud. To his surprise, Daniel found that no one seemed to even notice him or Harry entering the pub, it was as if they were ghosts.

"Not-notice-me charms. Might save your life one day?" Harry smirked.

"How so?" Daniel asked as they exited the pub through the back door.

"Well…it would ensure that you won't be trampled or smothered to death by fan girls who want your autograph." Harry teased.

"Good point." Daniel smiled crookedly. Flicking his hand, Harry felt his Norwegian Ridgeback and Black Unicorn cored wand slide from its holster and into his hand.

"Watch carefully." He told Daniel seriously and tapped certain bricks on the brick wall in a counter clockwise fashion. Daniel watched with fascination as the wall slowly unraveled and retreated, leaving an entrance open.

"After you." Harry gestured. Daniel could only look around with awe amidst the large crowd, while muggle shopping malls had their perks and uniqueness, so did the Alley.

"Right, I reckon we get our robes done first." Harry said and gestured at Daniel to follow him. As they were early, Madam Malkin's was still empty.

"Ah, Hadrian, how good to see you again. What can I do for you?" Madam Malkin greeted.

"Likewise Madam, my little brother is starting Hogwarts this year and will require robes made from the most finest materials," Harry replied courteously, as was expected of him from a person of his standing, after he took off his sunglasses and hung them the breast pocket of his jacket. He had learnt from a very young age that no matter where he was, he was required to act respectful and proper.

"I see, well we have no time to waste." Madam Malkin said as she looked at the scrawnier and shorter Potter brother before asking him to stand on a stool, slipped a long robe on him and began pinning them to the correct length. Harry was merely waiting with his hands in his suit pants pockets when the door opened behind him.

A tall blonde haired boy with blue eyes with aristocratic features stepped into the shop and held the door for a shorter girl with long blonde hair that reached her shoulders, a heart shaped face, regal facial features with identical blue eyes.

"Alright, I got you here in one piece Daphne, like mother instructed. Thank Merlin I caught you before you snuck off again…" Daphne Greengrass rolled her eyes at her brother's statement as she went over to Madam Malkin; she had a close relationship with her family but her father and brother's constant doting was something she could do without.

"Harry, fancy meeting you here. How was your summer?" Jonathan Greengrass asked his close friend as they shook hands.

"Productive, spent much of it in the United States." Harry smiled, the Potters had a twenty thousand square feet penthouse in uptown New York.

"So is it true about what they say about the girls there…" Jonathan smirked.

"So it would seem." Harry replied smoothly and the two shared a laugh.

"Hi Daphne." Daniel greeted his long time childhood best friend as the blonde haired girl stepped on the stool next to him.

"Hi. You should really come visit more often, Daniel. Are we not friends?" Daphne Greengrass pouted with an incredibly convincing tear emerging from the edge of her ocean blue eyes. Ever gullible and naïve, Daniel apologized profusely and was confused when Daphne giggled.

"Those two are looking awfully friendly…" Jonathan frowned, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Relax, I don't think you need to worry about my brother for many years, a girl could be flirting in front of him and he'll still remain clueless." Harry smirked, shaking his head of how innocent Daniel was, but then again, the kid was always childish. Charles Potter was less than pleased to see Daniel's bookcase filled with comic books but Angela had convinced him not to say anything to it, stating that the boy will grow out of them soon. Hopefully.

Soon as soon as their siblings were finished, Harry and Jonathan took off their jackets and donned on some robes before being tape measured. After they were finished, they handed Madam Malkin their Gringotts bank card, one of many new and popular creations of Charles Potter's Ministry that all purebloods and muggles enjoyed. It saved the effort of carrying large bags of gold everywhere and the goblins were happy with the decrease in interacting with wizards.

"Where're we going next?" Daniel asked as Harry wrote down their mailing address and handed it to Madam Malkin.

"Grandmother ordered your books and they should be here at noon. So I reckon we go to the apothecary to get your potions ingredients then we go to Ollivander's." Harry said as they exited the shop though Daphne was less than happy when her best friend and secret crush told her they were leaving but smiled when Daniel offered to buy her ice-cream at Florean's later when they finished their respective shopping.

Twenty minutes later, Harry and Daniel left the Apothecary with a standard potions kit for Daniel and a wide assortment of potion ingredients for Harry, due to his acceptance to Hogwart's N.E.W.T.S Potions class.

Charles was especially pleased when Harry had informed him that he had achieved all Outstandings with distinction for each of his O.W.L.S. It was in no means easy for Harry, even with the extra knowledge he had accumulated over the years and tutoring help. It had often involved staying up late at night reviewing, spending a lot less time with his friends, giving up all his free periods in exchange to study in the library and paying diligently in class, even in History of Magic where all his fellow peers were bored to sleep by their ghost teacher, Professor Binns, who'd refused to believe that he was dead. What was worse that Harry knew that the O.W.L.S for History included more than just Goblin Rebellions so he had to read a lot of extra material from the library to ensure that he'd do well.

It'd taken a strong cup of Double Espresso everyday for Harry to get through the class with his mind intact and focused. So it was really a miracle that he had time at all for Quidditch practice, and helped Ravenclaw to their fifth consecutive Quidditch House Cup. However, Harry speculated that his ability to fly without a broom helped a teensy bit but he'd never admit it.

He smirked when he saw Daniel's excited face as they stood in front of Ollivander's Wand Shop. As they entered the shop, a first for the both of them since Harry never got a wand at Ollivander's, it was small and dusty with only one spindly legged chair. Moments later, they were greeted by an old man with silver misty eyes.

"Hello Mr. Potter," Ollivander said. "Hogwarts? Here for your wand?"

"How-" Daniel started. "A very strong not-notice-me charm you have on you Mr. Potter," Ollivander smiled and turned to the elder Potter, "I can recall every wand I have sold, sadly yours was not one of them Mr. Potter."

"You recalled correctly Mr. Ollivander." Harry replied, a little bit annoyed as he shoved his hands in his pants' side pockets, the less people knew about his wand being untraceable and a creation of Robert Ivanovi, the better. He watched with his arms crossed as Ollivander told Daniel to extend his right hand and began a series of tape measurement.

Then Ollivander began to hand his brother wands to test. It seemed that none matched Daniel as Ollivander snatched back the last wand and scurried to what seemed to be the back of the shop muttering under his breath, the boy in question simply gave his older brother an apologizing look.

"I wonder…" Ollivander muttered as he returned with a single, slender box. He opened it and handed it delicately to Daniel who felt an intense warmth spreading from his fingers up his arm. He watched with awe as golden sparks shot out of the tip of the wand.

"Curious….very curious." Ollivander muttered.

"What's curious?" Daniel asked.

"Eleven inches, holly and phoenix…nice and supple. The phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand gave only one other feather, just one…" Ollivander drawled.

"The Brother Wand effect." Harry muttered and Ollivander's silver eyes darted towards the elder Potter brother.

"Exactly…very good. Your wand, Mr. Potter," Daniel tensed a bit, "will work well in every area of magic unless, it is used against its brother wand. It just so happens that the other wand who shares the same core as yours, elder and thirteen inches, is the wand of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. We can expect great things from you young man, after all He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things, yes, terrible…but great."

Daniel paid for the wand and a wrist holster and he followed his brother out the shop. Next, they went to Eeylop's Owl Emporium, Harry stood outside while he'd allow his younger brother to take his time and pick out a pet.

Daniel came out fifteen minutes later holding a cage, which contained a regal looking owl with a coat of shining, silver feathers.

"Doesn't he look cool? I'm named him Artemis." Daniel gushed with excitement. Artemis hooted with approval at its name and nipped his new owner's finger affectionately.

Harry merely rolled his eyes, checked his watch and took his brother and his new companion to Florean's Ice Cream Parlor. To Daniel's delight, Daphne was already there with her brother and mother.

"Hello Hadrian, Daniel…you have everything you need?" Olivia Greengrass asked gently, she had a soft spot for both boys since Lily was one of her few friends during their time at Hogwarts, despite them being in rival houses. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Daphne got her good looks from her mother. Both had long blonde hair, refined facial features and deep blue eyes, one would easily mistaken Olivia for Daphne's older sister if given just one glance.

"Yes we have. Thank you for inquiring, Lady Greengrass." Harry said as he brushed his lips across the woman's knuckles as a sign of courtesy.

"Hadrian, how many times have I told you to not call me by that title and such gestures are unnecessary?" Olivia smiled, Charles Potter was a man with great vision but as a grandparent, had set extremely high standards for Harry to strive against, but as the eldest and the future heir, she knew Harry had no choice but to do as he was told or risk being cast off from the family and the luxurious lifestyle. Lily had told her that Charles was inches to rewriting his will without mentioning his son shortly after their heated argument.

"Sorry, I am trying but habits are difficult to change." Harry replied. Daniel and Daphne enjoyed teasing their elder brothers of being old when they saw that the two future lords ordered only coffee. Both Jonathan and Harry sat and ignored their siblings playful jibes, while Olivia took pictures of them with a camera she had hidden in her purse.

When the time came for them to part ways, Harry looked on with amusement as his little brother was hugged tightly by Daphne and returned it awkwardly, Jonathan's eye twitched a bit at this but held his tongue as his mother poked his side hard.

* * *

"Daphne's just a friend!" Harry smirked as Daniel whined with a slight blush on his face.

"Her mom might beg to differ, with luck you may receive a marriage contract in the next few days." Harry said in a serious tone but a smile afterwards confirmed that he was teasing when he saw Daniel beginning to resemble a tomato.

After Daniel had told his owl the address of their home, the two then went to get lunch, Harry narrowed his eyes when Daniel wanted to go to McDonalds' but relented with much reluctance, his grandmother was never a fan of fast food restaurants.

"Once in a while couldn't hurt right?" He asked himself and looked up to see Daniel taking a huge bite out of his Big Mac, "On second thought, maybe its too much to ask."

After they finished, Harry told Max to go on home and that he and his little brother would find their own transport.

"You ready?" Harry asked in an empty alley.

"Yeah." Daniel suddenly felt being dragged off the ground as his brother wrapped his arms around him and flew them both into the skies, breaking the sound barrier. Daniel smiled as he felt the winds blowing pass them, if there was a person that could play the role of Superman his big brother was it.

Finally they descended behind a church, Harry let go of his brother as they touched down. Daniel saw row upon row of tombstones, he knew where they were, they were in Godric's Hallow. The younger boy swallowed as he followed his elder brother, who had remained stone faced as they walked.

It was a quiet, sunny afternoon, the occasional chirp from birds were the only noise that filled the air. At last, they stopped in front of a beautifully crafted white marble tombstone. It was a tradition for Harry to visit his parents once all by himself before his school year started, just a chance to be away from everything and just be Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter.

"Hello Mum, Dad…it's been a while since my last visit. Well, first some good news…O.W.L.S. year is over and mum, I want you to know that I received twelve Outstandings with distinction. I know dad, I'm no fun at all, blame grandpa its all his fault," Harry chuckled to the marble tombstone with his parents' names etched on it.

Daniel watched a bouquet of white roses appeared from the tip of Harry's wand. The younger Potter watched with awe as Harry pointed his wand to the ground in front of the tombstone and it began to part slightly. Meticulously planting the flowers in the parting earth, Harry flicked his wand and the parted earth began to move towards each other.

"Aguamenti…" He thought and a small jet of water shot out from the tip of his wand towards the newly planted roses.

"Anyways, Daniel will start his first year soon, we won't be visiting anytime soon again…I hope both of you will be watching over him from up there…I'll come to visit very soon. I promise." Harry mumbled softly as he touched the white marble tombstone. Rising up, he gave his little brother some private time of his own before he flew them both back to the mansion.

* * *

"Anything interesting happened boys?" Angela inquired as the Potter family sat down for dinner.

"Sure, Daniel got himself a girlfriend." Harry smirked as he finished his salad and moved towards his soup, cream of corn and chicken.

"Daphne's just a friend grandmother." Daniel frantically explained to an amused Angela and glared at his older brother.

"I assume you are talking about Olivia and Henry's daughter?" Daniel nodded and Angela smiled.

"I approve. She'll do nicely with you." She winked. Daniel was shocked, to say the least as he seemed to lose his ability of speech. Though the topic did die down as dinner progressed.

"So what classes are you planning to take this year Hadrian?" Charles Potter asked as he started on their main course, grilled lamb.

"Arithmancy, Runes, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms, Potions, Defense and History." Harry replied and inwardly smiled when his grandfather nodded with approval. After desert, Binky's infamous Black Forest cake, Harry politely excused himself from the table and returned to his room.

Sitting down on his comfortable black leather swivel chair, he smiled as his eyes fell upon a silver picture frame. The picture within the frame was one of himself with a beautiful young woman with long dark brown hair, creamy white skin, a heart shaped face with high cheekbones, full lips which opened and formed into a dazzling smile, revealing two rows of perfect white teeth and big hazel brown eyes.

In the moving photo, Harry was wearing a black trench coat, a long purple scarf around his neck and dark navy blue jeans while the girl wore a creamed color short winter dress coat and black jeans. Harry watched himself in the photo hugging the brown haired angel around her slim waist and rested his head on her shoulder while they both laughed as snow fell around them.

The girl in question was his first true girlfriend, Penelope or she would insist people calling her, Penny Clearwater. Harry felt Kara pawing at his legs and purring softly and picked up the Himalayan Chocolate point and placed her on his lap. Harry couldn't help but let out a silent laugh as he leant back on his swivel chair, reminiscing about the day he met her.

_Three Years Ago, Hogwarts Pave Courtyard _

_It was a sunny afternoon in a warm spring as a fifteen year old Harry Potter walked frantically from the Ravenclaw dormitory. _

_"Damn Kara for being such an intelligent and curious cat" He thought. Since arriving at Hogwarts, Harry's Himalayan cat was often able to foil her master's plan to keep her within the boy's dormitory of the common room and roam the castle as she saw fit, which irked her master to no end to her satisfaction. _

_Harry had a gut feeling that she did it on purpose just to make him sweat. He didn't dare to summon his cat with his wand, after learning that Kara hated being summoned and often projected her displeasure and surprise by attempting to scratch Harry's face with her claws. Of course, that meant Harry had to find his wily companion the old fashioned way, which he detested. _

_He was nearing the courtyard when he heard a lot of giggling and decided to stop and ask if anyone had seen his Himalayan __Chocolate Point __cat. Entering the courtyard, he approached a group of girls ranging from first years to sixth or seventh and to his shock, he saw his Kara performing all her cute and attention grabbing tricks while her spectators cooed at her. Safe to say, he was not impressed._

_"Is she yours?" Harry snapped out of his reverie and realized that his cat was now purring contently in the arms of a pretty brown haired girl with the prettiest hazel brown eyes he'd ever seen. _

_"Yeah…I've been searching for her for a while. Thank you…Miss Clearwater" He said with a smile. _

_"You're welcome Mr. Potter." Penelope smiled and handed Kara back to Harry, who took the cat and scratched its chin eliciting a content purr from his companion. _

_"Would you allow me to thank you with buying you a drink of your choice this coming weekend at Hogsmeade?" Harry smiled back and held out his hand, which Penelope shook. _

_Penelope smirked, "You best save your flirtatious charm for others who are more hollow headed, Mr. Potter." _

_Harry was shocked as Penelope walked passed him, offering a parting polite smile as she did, leaving him standing with Kara tapping his chest with her paws. _

_Later he found his two close friends Jonathan Greengrass and Roger Davis rested beneath the shade of a giant oak tree. _

_"What'd you think of McGonagall's essay? I swear if I have to do another in depth analysis like that this week, I'd go mad." Jonathan asked, stretching his arms and legs. _

_"Ditto, does that old kitten ever let her hair down?" Roger agreed, stretching his arms. _

_"Yeah, maybe a million years ago…" Jonathan snickered and soon he and Roger began to laugh in an impolite manner that their elders would most likely frown at. Harry didn't laugh as he simply stroked Kara, who had taken residence on his chest and thought about a certain brown haired angel, coming with it was a strange feeling he had never felt before._

Harry smiled, Jonathan and Roger teased him to no end when they had heard about a girl had rejected his advances. The three of them shared the same problem while growing up, they were all the eldest of their families and coming from such wealthy backgrounds, often found themselves with unwanted advances from their female peers.

Harry knew that all the girls he had gone out with were really after his money, that didn't mean he didn't have close friends who were girls that thought otherwise but certainly, the ones he had gone out displayed some interest in his wealth. He would play along with them for while: dates, dinner and end it, sometimes it didn't end peacefully but he'd just sit and look bored as they ranted.

It was entertaining to say at the least, some people might call him a bastard and an asshole for stringing girls along then dumping them but in his own defense, they were using him so why not do the same?

Penelope Clearwater changed that habit of his, after she had shot him down, he'd talked to her again and he had learned that she thought of him only as an arrogant, wealthy, politically ambitious playboy, which Harry thought was an accurate description thought the arrogance part didn't really sit well with him since he did work his ass off in exchange for being the top student every year.

During this time, Harry used every opportunity to analyze her, noting her likes and dislikes and through their talks over time did he slowly reveal his true self to her, his concern for his little brother, wanting to keep him safe and protected away from the cruel world, his grandfather's towering expectations, last but not least, he shared with her the one thing he'd kept close to his chest save his little brother and family: he took her into his arms and flew them both away from Hogwarts for a flight.

_Two Years Ago, Hogwarts Paved Courtyard_

_The moon shone brightly, bathing everything with its glow and the sky was clear with stars seemingly stitched to the sky twinkling as two figures laid comfortably on the grass. _

_"I know you love your brother very much Harry but you can't expect to keep him away from the world forever…" Penny said as she entwined her hand with his bigger one. _

_"Yeah, I guess I'll have to deal with that eventually…it's just that he's still so ignorant of the world. I mean, it's not exactly a fairytale and he's way too trusting of everyone." Harry frowned, staring at the round moon above him. _

_"No it's not…too trusting? As supposed as you're too suspicious of everyone?" Penny teased and Harry turned to face her and smiled, not his fake smile he had to use whenever he was at a social gathering but a genuine, from the heart smile. _

_"I have to, I'm an older brother. It's part of the job description." Harry joked, and his smile widened when he heard Penny giggle. _

_"I envy you, having such a well behaved sibling, my little sister is a nightmare." Penny said out of the blue. _

_"Well it wasn't all wonderful and perfect in the beginning, well for me anyways. Grandfather was rarely there, grandmother was kind and helpful but to Daniel, he would always run to me first when he had a problem. He's a great kid, I'm happy to have such a wonderful little brother but like all younger siblings, he can be quite a pain in the ass occasionally." Harry stated and told Penny the time he and Daniel were playing toy soldiers and Daniel had accidentally placed a figure in his mouth, which caused Harry to smack his own face. __Penny simply laughed as she listened to Harry recount the story. _

_"If there was one place you wished to go right now, this moment…where would it be?" Harry asked quietly. _

_"Why'd you ask?" Penny inquired, staring directly into his eyes. _

_"This is it, I've officially gone mental, might as well ask grandmother to send me into a crazy house. What in the world's name am I doing? Telling her I can fly?" Harry was in the midst of a heated debate within his head that was only halted when Penny squeezed his hand. _

_"What's bothering you?...You can tell me, I can promise to swear on my magic not to tell anyone else." _

_"That's unnecessary….it's just…complicated, no one else knows about it except Danny, here I'll show you," Harry muttered, "Just promise me you won't think any worse of me." _

_At Penny's nod, he sat up before standing up. Her eyes widened as Harry began to levitate one foot off the ground. _

_To Harry's surprise, Penny gave an awed smile and joked, "You must save a lot on airfare then...you didn't have to do that Harry, but I'm happy you trust me enough to do so." _

_"My offer still stands, one place you would go right now…" Harry tilted his head to the sky. _

_"Well I do have somewhere I have always wanted to go…" All was quiet as the sound barrier was broken, followed by a streak in the dark sky._

Harry smiled at the memory, luckily their one night trip around the Statue of Liberty in America did not result ending up in trouble for either of them since Professor Flitwick saw no harm was done and to Harry and Penny's embarrassment began murmuring something like "Ah, to be young and in love…" as the small Charms master walked away.

Holding the picture frame in one hand, Harry picked up the phone on his desk and dialed a number. Daniel was walking leisurely towards his room when he saw that his big brother's door was slightly ajar and he could hear his brother talking. And so, like every young curious sibling he decided to eavesdrop.

"Well do you know a emotions store so I can return them?…..It makes everything so confusing." Daniel could hear his brother saying with heavy sarcasm. "I guess…so lunch tomorrow then? I'll be at your place say 11:30? Wonderful, hold on a minute….."

Daniel jumped when the door he'd been eavesdropping from behind swung forward, causing the small boy to loose his balance and fall face first on the floor of his brother's room.

As he picked himself from the floor, Daniel looked up and saw his brother's eyes had narrowed considerably, a really bad sign.

"Ooops." He thought as he backed out slowly with a sheepish smile on his face until he was at the door and dashed away at top speed.

Harry was feeling quite annoyed but Penny's voice interrupted his thoughts, "Yeah I'm still here, it was nothing…just my brother miserably attempting to imitate James Bond from behind my door…Penny, that really hurts, what am I? Some sort of monster? As much as I want to make him a supersized knuckle sandwich right now, I won't since you asked so nicely…alright, see you tomorrow…I love you too...trust me, it was very difficult for me to say it." Harry placed the receiver back down and smiled before he decided to have a little friendly chat with his younger brother regarding to respecting other people's privacy.

"Sorry about the eavesdropping Harry," Daniel meekly apologized, "In my own defense, the door was sorta opened…what if it was grandma who caught your conversation instead of me?"

Harry laughed as he looped an arm around his brother's shoulders as they both sat at the edge of Daniel's bed, his race car bed was now replaced with an ordinary bed, much to the younger boy's disappointment.

"Good point…she'll probably raise hell." Harry laughed.

"So what's her name?" Daniel asked with much curiosity, evident in the huge wide smile he had on his face.

"Penelope, you've met her on the train station before." Harry replied, staring ahead.

"Oooh, the one with long brown hair, pretty and smelled like flowers?"

"Yeah…"

"I like her, she was very nice to me…" Daniel said, giving his approval, his big brother needed someone happy and cheerful to balance out his seriousness and sometimes, moodiness.

"Harry?" Daniel suddenly asked, serious for once.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I'll like Hogwarts?"

"Why'd you ask?"

"I dunno…I'm not like you, I don't like being the center of attention." Harry couldn't help but chuckle while Daniel frowned at him.

"I'm going to be real honest with you little brother, like it or not, you will be the center of attention and you gotta find a way to deal with it," Daniel was about to protest when Harry gave him a look that told him he wasn't finished, "the important thing is that you don't let whatever they might say get to you. Do whatever you think is right."

Daniel took time to process what his older brother had told him and nodded. When Harry returned to his room, it was a bit late so he decided to call it a night and organize the papers he had on his desk and prepared for bed.

Next morning, after telling his still sleepy little brother to cover for him should his grandparents decide to doubt his hastily scribbled note. Quickly opening his large wardrobe, he changed into black jeans, a white shirt and blue jacket, and a normal digital watch from his slide open watch drawer as well as a cell phone before he raced to the backyard and took off into the clear blue sky, leaving a streak in the air.

Penny Clearwater was in her room at her house, brushing her hair when her mother's voice called out, "Penny, there's a handsome politician waiting for you…"

She couldn't believe how forward her mother could be sometimes, God it was embarrassing. It was soon becoming a nightmare as her little sister Miranda poked her head into the room and began to chirp in a sing-song voice, "Penny's going on a date, Penny's going on a date…"

Miranda squealed and ran off when her sister rose from her stool and shot her an irate look. Penny rubbed her temples as she descended the stairs, wearing long blue jeans that accentuated her long, toned legs quite well and a white blouse. She'd found her boyfriend in the midst of a heavy discussion with her father in the living room.

Yes, her boyfriend Harry Potter, if someone had told her three years ago that she'd fall for an arrogant, smooth-talking, soon-to-be politician with ambitions the size of a continent, she'd would have thoroughly hexed that person and stuck them to the Hogwarts ceiling permanently.

"He's going to come back soon." Harry said in a quiet tone.

"How'd you figure?" David Clearwater asked with a raised brow.

"My grandmother dreamt about it…" Lord Clearwater paled at the answer, Angela Potter's precognition power was legendary as it was accurate. Only a fool with a death wish would ignore her warning.

"What do you plan to do?" Was the only thing he could ask.

"I have learned that by saving one person at a time is far from enough. People are like sheep, easily swayed. Their initial response to the Dark Lord rising again will end in refusal. To not acknowledge the truth because they don't want to face the unknown, the uncertainty looming over them, it is only after tragedy has struck will they finally stand up, united in grief." Harry said in his nonchalant tone.

"How are you so certain?" Lord Clearwater was getting uneasy as the conversation continued, this young man eerily resembled his grandfather. Harry turned his head and offered a smile at his girlfriend before turning to the elder Clearwater, "Because they never learn."

And with a superior knowing smile, he tilted his head before walking away from the somewhat troubled lord and towards his smiling girlfriend.

"You look gorgeous…like you've always been." Harry said with his trademark smile.

"You're sweet. What was that you were talking with my father?" Penny placed a hand on Harry's cheek and smiled.

"Nothing interesting. He was asking how my grandfather was doing and we discussed the upcoming bill regarding to giving more funds to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Harry lied with extreme ease. The key to lying was to tell a bit of truth in the lie like factual information that can't be regarded as true or false, a half-truth.

He thought that lying was wrong in when he was younger but his grandfather had crushed that moral rather quickly, who'd ever heard of a politician that didn't have an alternative agenda? Harry had also figured that there was enough craziness going around, Penny didn't need to be sucked into it.

"You two have fun now, and you bring her back safely." Melissa Clearwater told Harry who nodded. Melissa was a lot like Penny, except her hair was a dirty blonde color and her eyes were much darker. This was the first time he was in a relationship so serious that he'd met the parents and it wasn't as scary as people said it was. He was amused to see a smaller girl hiding behind Melissa, making kissy faces at Penny, who in response squeezed his hand in a vice like grip with strength he didn't know she had as he led her out of the house.

"I see what you mean…shyness doesn't exist in your sister's dictionary." To Harry's amusement, Penny groaned.

"You don't know the half of it. Don't let those puppy eyes fool you." She smiled.

"So I got us a table at L'Anima…" Harry started and inwardly raised a fist in triumph as he saw Penny's eyes widening, "Give me some credit, I actually listen to what you say."

Penny punched his arm while she huffed then a wicked smile appeared on her lips. "Can we take the Potter airlines?"

Harry's eyes narrowed a bit, but relented after seeing Penny pouting at him. Oh the irony.

"Where's your brother, Daniel?" Daniel was snacking on a plate of club sandwiches when his grandmother's voice broke the silence, startling the young boy.

"He's out, with some friends." He replied as he pointed to a hastily written note stuck to the refrigerator with a magnet, hoping his grandmother would buy it since nothing ever seemed to escaped her.

"Hmm…"Angela murmured and walked away from the kitchen after petting her youngest grandson on the cheek, she saw right through it but decided not to comment. It was only at dusk when Harry finally returned, landing in the backyard of his home.

Daniel was there waiting, while playing catch with Kara. He noticed that his older brother's hair was ruffled and disorganized while his clothes had many wrinkles. In addition, he smelled like perfume. Even a young minded boy like Daniel could put the pieces together and when he did, a face splitting smile appeared on his small face.

"Don't say anything…" Harry warned, clearing his throat as he picked up Kara, who was pawing his leg vying for attention. Daniel just lagged behind, his smile never leaving his face. However, luck did not seem to be on Harry's side as he was asked to sit in the living room with Daniel excused to his room, leaving Harry alone with his grandmother who was sitting on the armchair.

"While your scribbled note was commendable and you had Daniel well trained, do you really take me for a fool Hadrian?" Harry only smiled with embarrassment when Angela had pointed out that he was caught.

"How serious are you with this girl?" She pressed, with her eyes narrowing.

Harry knew he was treading on thin ice, while his grandmother never approved of the girls he'd gone out with before, he didn't want her to have the same view on Penny. He thanked whatever deity he could think of for his grandmother not discovering the picture of him and Penny together on his desk, though he knew that his room was keyed to him and him only and nobody save Charles could force it open.

"I'm not sure." He responded slowly, playing it safe and it was partly true. The answer seemed to satisfy Angela as she nodded and told him to change, freshen up and start on his assignments given from his tutor.

Angela briefly thought about telling her husband about the potential issue but decided to sit back and observe for the moment. Hadrian was groomed into being someone of extraordinary significance ever since he was very young; there had to be no distractions that would endanger his potential. There was something very different that flashed briefly in her eldest grandson's eyes when he answered her question, but the boy could be as stubborn as her son and husband so she backed off, for now.

* * *

Soon the day for Harry and Daniel to leave for Hogwarts came, Daniel being extra cheerful and full of energy as he came down for breakfast. He found his big brother already at his seat, changed and ready to go in a white button up shirt and a maroon tie with his grey suit jacket hanging on his chair.

He was eating his eggs while talking softly with their grandfather. Angela was listening while sipping from a mug of breakfast tea.

"Thanks Binky." The elf smiled and bowed low as a plate of scrambled eggs, ham and bacon appeared in front of Daniel as he sat down and tucked in.

"I'll be ready to take the tests and get that degree after the school year ends." Charles Potter nodded with approval, Harry was given extensive lessons on the laws in the world as he had hoped that he would become a lawyer before passing the title of Lord Potter to him when he had become of age.

"Good." Was all he said as he sipped his Latte, "I have a session in the Wizengamot to oversee soon so I'm afraid I won't be seeing you both off at King's Cross."

"That's fine grandfather, just try not to pop a blood vessel…" Charles' eye twitched at remark but his grandson was right, the Wizengamot had a significant amount of people who were clueless and sometimes downright annoying however he'd knew how to deal with them fairly well as the old saying goes: wisdom comes with age.

After Daniel finished his breakfast, he'd returned to his room and changed into comfortable blue jeans and a black Star Wars t-shirt. Soon they were on their way to King's Cross Station, the sky was cloudy and a downpour was guaranteed.

While Angela led her two grandsons towards the pillar, which will take them to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, she narrowed her eyes as a slightly pudgy, short red haired woman with five kids, four boys and a girl. They seemed to be waiting for someone.

Daniel recognized the one standing with his chest puffed out with a prefect badge on his robes, his brother had always told him how annoying all the Weasleys were, especially Percy. Though he voiced his displeasure, Harry had told him that Percy would do anything for a bit of power and would become a loyal dog just for it.

What Daniel couldn't understand was why there were so many Weasleys, especially when they couldn't afford raising them all if Arthur Weasley really did what he did. When he mentioned it to his grandfather, Charles merely snorted and used an analogy about Weasleys being like rabbits in a way that both are able to populate really fast.

"I'm surprised no one's reprimanding them of breaking the statute of Wizarding secrecy." Harry muttered with obvious displeasure in his tone as he phased through the pillar with his little brother beside him.

Arriving at the platform and seeing the black and red train, Harry and Daniel followed their grandmother as they walked through the crowd. Thanks to the not-notice-me charms casted by Angela, Daniel was relieved that no one had noticed him yet.

As they reached the front of the train, both Harry and Daniel were surprised to see tears in their grandmother's normally hard brown eyes.

"Gee, even grandmother didn't cry before my first year…should I be concerned about the favoritism?" Harry joked and cringed when Angela flicked his forehead before gathering him and Daniel into a hug.

"Your concerns are noted, Hadrian but I was simply feeling overwhelmed that both of my grandsons have grown so big leaving an old woman with naught but her mansion." Angela smiled as she held on to her boys.

"We'll write you, everyday." Daniel exclaimed, he was such an empathetic boy.

Angela smiled and released them, "Take care of Daniel." She said to Harry who simply raised an eyebrow.

"Don't I always?" He asked with a smile.

"And you Daniel," Daniel straightened up at the mention of his name, "Listen to your brother." He nodded vigorously and boarded the train after his brother but not before getting one last hug. Harry smiled as he opened a compartment door near the front of the train. Immediately he was greeted by his girlfriend Penny with an enthusiastic kiss.

"And here I was, thinking you'd be early." She murmured as she lazily wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Sorry about that…" Harry replied as their foreheads touched.

"Hey Johnny, hand me a tissue. I think I'm going to cry." Roger Davis said with heavy sarcasm as he watched the couple. However he flinched when Penny kicked him hard in the leg.

"Talk about being abusive…I feel sorry for you Harry." Roger barely finished his sentence before Cristina Zabini kicked his other leg with her heels.

"What is this? Abuse Roger day?" He hissed as he clutched his leg.

"No, but it will be if you don't shut up." Cristina replied smugly, obvious enjoying her fellow Ravenclaw being put down a notch. Harry laughed as he and his girlfriend sat down, Kara meowed with content as she leapt out of his arms. He'd had sent Hedwig to Hogwarts before leaving home and it was safe to say that the snowy white owl was not happy with the decision.

"Women…" Was he all could think of as he saw Hedwig huffed with indignation before flying off.

"You going to stand there all the way to Hogwarts or join us?" Harry smirked at his little brother who was standing by the open compartment door.

Before Daniel could reply, he was pulled into a comforting hug by Daphne Greengrass, which made her elder brother narrow his eyes. Ignoring Daniel's incoherent spluttering, he was dragged away by his best friend before he could answer his brother.

"They're so cute together…" Cristina sighed, ignoring Jonathan who was making an uncomfortable noise. They were soon joined by Belinda Turpin and Nora Moon as the train sped past the green pastures.

Penny briefly shifted in her seat, it felt pretty awkward to be sitting near to girls her boyfriend had slept with prior to their relationship. But she was reassured when Harry had told her that as long as she wanted a relationship with him, she was all he wanted.

"So how was your trip to Italy." Jonathan asked Cristina.

"Oh nothing much happened, just that my mom's new husband apparently drowned while having a swim on their private beach." Cristina replied with a shrug as if she were discussing the weather, causing all the males in the compartment to move in their seats with uneasiness, there was a reason why no one ever dated this particular girl.

"Alright, Penny and I have prefect meetings…" Harry informed his friends as he stood up and walked out of the compartment, followed by Penny.

Meanwhile, Daniel was in a nearby compartment with Daphne, Tracey Davis, Blaise Zabini and surprisingly, Draco Malfoy. They were playing with a deck of cards when their compartment door was roughly opened. Sticking his head into their compartment was a boy with red hair, freckles.

"Can we help you?" Daniel frowned, he disliked people who were rude.

"Bloody hell, you're Daniel Potter, The Boy Who Lived!" The red haired boy blurted, mouth agape, "Can I see your scar?"

"Excuse me?" Daniel asked. Daphne narrowed her eyes, she could not believe what she was hearing.

"Get lost, Weasley." Blaise Zabini, the normally quiet and calm Italian glared.

"Zabini?! Why are you sitting with them Daniel? They're all Death Eater scum." Ronald Weasley shouted.

That was the final straw for Daniel, no one insulted his friends, standing up he met the redhead's gaze and said, "I'm sitting with them because they're my friends and have been for a long time so do us all a favor and leave the compartment."

Against his instinct, with push of his open palm, the redhead flew out of the compartment and the door closed with a violent slam.

"Wow." Daniel was shocked as he gazed at his palm. He looked up and saw four shocked faces staring back at him.

"What?" He asked, not comfortable being stared at.

"You just sent Weasley flying out of the compartment with a push of your hand." Tracey exclaimed.

"You're a telekinetic." Draco whispered.

"Being able to move objects with your mind." Daphne explained to a still shocked Daniel.

"I'm not sure about that Daphs, this is the first time that it has ever happened." Daniel replied and raised his arm with his palm opened at the bottle of orange juice next to Tracey who was sitting across from him and to his disappointment, nothing happened.

Soon after, a knock could be heard from their compartment door. Opening it, Daniel smiled widely when he saw Harry.

"Harry, you gotta listen to this, the strangest thing just happened now." The younger Potter gushed excitedly, if there was one person in the world that could relate to him regarding to strange abilities it was his older brother.

"Alright, I'm listening." Harry replied amusingly as he dug his hands into his pants pocket and leaned back against the closed compartment door.

"We were just here talking, suddenly Weasley barged in and started to make a big scene of me being here and insulted Blaise when I suddenly raised an open palm at him and he flew right out of the compartment," Harry raised an eyebrow but said nothing, "But now I can't do it…" Daniel finished miserably.

Harry placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder, "It's alright Daniel, you'll have it figured out soon." He said.

Daniel's face brightened at his brother's encouragement, "Now I can be just like you."

Harry smiled, "Yes, yes you can…I'll see you later." With that he opened the compartment door, stepped out and closed it behind him.

Alone in the corridor Harry placed a hand on his head, his brother idolized him very much and saw him as his hero but he knew that Daniel would never like him because he was too nice and kind. Daniel had always seen the best in people whereas Harry was suspicious of everyone and their potential agendas.

Their grandfather had often drilled it into his head that nice guys always finish last. He'd once overheard a conversation between Charles and Lucius Malfoy late in the night as he got out of bed for a glass of water.

_A nine-year-old Harry was walking down the corridor of Potter Mansion and was nearing the stairs when he heard the sound of something heavy striking the wall from behind his grandfather's study. _

_"You think you can buy yourself out of this Malfoy?! Do you take me for a FOOL!" Charles voice boomed. Intrigued and egged on by his curiosity, Harry tiptoed to the edge of the door and peered through the slight gap at the door. _

_"Our family precedes yours, you want your life…you better have something better than gold." Charles said in a low tone as he advanced, Harry couldn't see Malfoy due to Charles blocking him with his back but seconds later he heard a bone chilling scream as Malfoy was lifted into the air by the front of his robes, his feet barely touching the ground as a blue energy began to appear around the screaming man and Harry watched as the energy began to move towards his grandfather, almost as if he were absorbing it. _

_"Stop, please! I have something," Malfoy screamed, as though his very life essence was being drained from his body, "I have something of the DARK LORD'S!" He yelled at the top of his voice and cringed when Charles dropped him to the floor. _

_Harry was still staring from the gap when he saw his grandfather turning his head facing his direction, the Potter patriarch's eyes had turned to a bright electric blue._

Luckily for him, he rushed back to his bedroom and covered himself tightly with his sheets. Charles didn't say anything the next day so Harry assumed that his grandfather didn't catch him not that he'll ever ask him about it though. Shaking the thought off, he returned to his compartment and changed into his school attire ignoring the conversations around him.

As soon as he was finished with putting his tie on, he sat back down next to Penny and took her hand in his. She smiled at him before resting her head on his shoulder. A few moments later, the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade Station and halted with a slight screech. As he and his friends stepped out of the train, Harry saw his brother waving cheerfully at him. He nodded back and boarded a carriage.

Entering the Great Hall once again brought an uplifting feeling, being at Hogwarts wasn't the same as being in Potter Mansion but it was close. Harry ignored Dumbledore's opening speech as usual, since it was the same practically every year.

McGonagall then led the first years into the Hall and had them standing in a straight line as she went and placed the sorting hat on top of a stool. Again, Harry filtered out the Sorting Hat's Song and the beginning of the sorting, it was a waste of time anyways save maybe his brother's sorting.

He did note that Tracey, his friend Roger's sister was placed in Slytherin and his brother's best friend, Daphne was sorted into Ravenclaw, which he applauded politely.

Draco Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin less than a second the Sorting Hat was placed on his head but to his surprise, he didn't seem arrogant at all to his amusement he'd thought all Malfoys were arrogant bastards but retracted his statement as he recalled the scared face of Lucius Malfoy that night.

"I would be humble and scared too if after encountering a man who could absorb your magical core and render you as a muggle." He thought, he wasn't exactly sure what his grandfather could do and he had no interest in finding out, unless he fancied digging his own grave.

"Potter, Daniel." McGonagall called out as she looked up from the long scroll of names she had in her hand.

At the name, many whispers broke out around at each of the four house tables. Harry remain stoned face as Penny, who was sitting directly next to him, grasped his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He smiled briefly at her before diverting his eyes towards his little brother, whose face was as pale as snow as he walked straightly towards the stool. His green eyes met Harry's with extreme nervousness as the Sorting Hat was placed on his head.

**I'll leave it at that, please R & R. Sorry for late updates, I'll try to speed it up. By the way, what house should Daniel be placed in? I'll set up a poll and you can answer from there, via review is also acceptable.**


	3. Differences

**A.N.- Hello everyone, thanks for all the great reviews. I've read many well written responses regarding to where Harry's brother should be sorted in, cheers. I've got many questions as to why Harry is so much older well it's because I want to widen the age gap between Harry and Daniel and to show that Daniel won't always have his brother to protect and show him what to do. I know what I'm doing, I specifically made Harry finishing school sooner for a reason. That is specifically why I have made Harry a sixth year while Daniel is starting his first year. I've placed the Weasleys at King's Cross like canon because I wanted to highlight that the Weasleys were under orders from Dumbledore to befriend Daniel. I've also read reviews saying that Harry isn't nice, Charles Potter doesn't believe in nice, why should Harry be any different?**

**P.S.- Sorry about HP and the Veela, for those who are patiently waiting. It would seem that I underestimated college, first day of classes was easy but then the next day was "Oh crap! Wtf is this?" Thank you so much, but I need more time to read over the draft and make changes and as it is a huge chapter with over 10,000 words, it will take some time I'm afraid. But it will be on FF soon. Thank you! **

**Chapter 3: Differences**

"_**Sometimes questions are more powerful than answers. How is this happening? What are they? Why them and not others? Why now? What does it all mean?**_**"**

Daniel tried to block out the stares and whisperings directed towards him as his name was called, he hated how everyone thought he was like that guy muggles worshipped, Jesus or something like that. He didn't like it one bit, the stares made him feel like being in a muggle zoo exhibit and he felt uncomfortable.

As he sat down on the stool and the Sorting Hat was placed on his head, he saw his brother amongst the sea of faces staring at him with an indecipherable look on his face.

"_Well, what have we here…another Potter." _A voice said gruffly.

"_Hello Mr. Hat." _

_"Ah, a Potter with manners…." _The hat drawled_, "let me see…hmm…yes…very loyal to your brother and friends…the Headmaster wants you in Gryffindor but I beg to differ, the house simply does not suit you." _Daniel's hands were turning white as the he heard the hat mumbling to itself in his mind_. "Slytheirn? Out of the question…not compatible in the slightest…Ravenclaw, while above average intelligence does not display any aptitude for learning and would be living in brother's shadow if placed in said house."_ The Sorting Hat said rapidly, "_result concluded, you shall be placed in…._HUFFLEPUFF!"

Daniel watched as a yellow badge with a badger appeared on his robe as McGonagall plucked the hat off his head. The Hufflepuff house applauded first with much enthusiasm then came Ravenclaw led by his brother and finally Slytherin, which was surprising since they usually kept to themselves. Daniel propped down from the stool and walked towards the Hufflepuff table, taking a seat next to a red haired girl and a girl with blonde pigtails.

"Hello Daniel, I didn't expect you to be sorted here." The girl with blonde pigtails said as soon as Daniel sat down.

"Hi Hannah, Susan…err, I really don't care where I'm placed. The hat said I was very loyal and it decided to place me here." Daniel sputtered a bit, what house did people expect him to be in.

"Hannah! Quit being so rude." Susan reprimanded her best friend and shot Daniel a smile, "I'm glad you're here…thanks for the bracelet." The Bones heiress then pulled her robe sleeve back and Daniel smiled appreciatively as he saw that his friend had wore the present he had given her for her birthday.

"No problem, my brother helped picking it out with me…" The youngest Potter shrugged and grinned when he remember Harry telling him "All women love receiving jewelry, don't let them tell you any different."

Daniel was a bit sad that he wasn't in the same house as his brother as he reflected on the Sorting Hat's words. His grandfather had told him once that one day his brother would not be there for him so he had to get use to accomplishing things on his own and he didn't want to become a liability for his older brother.

Meanwhile, at the Ravenclaw table Harry was chatting with several acquaintances he'd made over the years he'd been at Hogwarts, which consisted of: Min Li, from a very old and wealthy pureblood family in China and the daughter of the Chinese ambassador.

Next to the pretty Asian girl was his friend Cristina Zabini, the next in line for succession of the title of Lady Zabini and half of her mother's worldwide apothecary business.

Then there was Roger, his friend, and the son of the Head of the Department of Foreign Affairs. Harry, of course had alliances and friends from other houses too, but students had to sit at their house tables at the opening and end of term feasts.

"So how did you all do on your O.W.L.S?" Min inquired after Dumbledore had finished making everyone welcomed and food had appeared on all four tables.

"1st in the entire class…with honors." Harry replied casually, not even bothering looking up from his plate of lamb chops.

"I'd be surprised if you weren't…all those hours with Pince in the library." Roger commented sarcastically and grinned when Harry merely raised an eyebrow at him.

"And how did you do? The Great Sir Davis?" The future Lord Potter asked with heavy sarcasm.

"Well enough that my mom didn't bring the roof of our manor down. Fifth…right behind Li, Johnny boy, your bir- I mean girlfriend," Harry looked as if he was going to murder him at the spot as his eyes narrowed, "and the undoable girl." Roger smirked when Cristina kicked him hard on the shin.

"I'll have you know that unlike those common whores I have much higher taste…which sadly none here save one qualify for." Cristina replied as she winked at Harry who simply shot her a poker face.

Despite being friends since they were toddlers, Harry never once had any romantic feelings of any sort toward this girl because of the repercussions if it didn't work out and dying wasn't very high on his priority list regardless to the fact that the beautiful Italian witch had tried to force herself on him several times. While he admitted that it was pretty hot, playing with fire was just plain suicide, he thought as he stared stonily back at the Zabini heiress.

"Is that our new Defense teacher?" Harry nodded at the head table where a man wearing purple robes and turban was sitting.

"Yeah, some guy named Quirrell who apparently has a speech disorder…it's pathetic, when are we going to have a competent teacher in that class. Granted that we all have tutors to compensate for it." Roger commented as he went about devouring his steak.

"Knowing Dumbledore, the odds of that happening are slim. Moving on, my father is having a Christmas party and he wants you to be there." Min Li said as she handed Harry an invitation with a smile.

"I'll be there." Harry politely accepted the invite with a nod.

While he had nothing against Min, who was the very definition of being an oriental exotic beauty with creamy pale skin, a gorgeous face, large doe like brown eyes, full red lips, sunken cheeks that gave her a regal appearance, curly eyelashes and long dark hair that fell slight down her shoulders, Harry had a feeling that his grandfather had always tried to push them together though he had no hard evidence but Charles Potter wasn't an exact subtle matchmaker, leave it at that. At last, after everyone had finished dessert, Dumbledore stood up again.

"Now that we've been fed and watered, off to bed you go." He dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

As usual, the Gryffindors rushed out of the Great Hall first, pushing shoving each other to get out. Hufflepuff house followed in a more organized manner, Harry merely nodded back when he saw Daniel waving at him.

Then he and Penny led the first year Ravenclaws out of the Great Hall as it was a part of their prefect duty. The first years had curiosity written all over their faces as they followed the two prefects, Harry smirked inwardly remembering a time where he too was amazed by every inch of Hogwarts.

"Seems like a lifetime ago." He thought as he climbed up the stairs of Ravenclaw Tower. With the band of first years behind him, they stopped at the entrance of the Ravenclaw Common Room at the top of a spiral staircase. A door without a doorknob or keyhole but a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle.

"What has a mouth but can't chew?" The knocker asked in a monotone voice.

"A river." Harry answered and the first years all had wide eyes as the door swung open.

"As you can see, we don't have a password like other houses but instead a riddle is asked whenever we want to enter the common room." Harry explained.

"What if we don't get the riddle?" A brunette girl asked with a hand raised.

"You'll just have to keep trying Ms. Turpin," Harry responded and added hastily, "But I have confidence all of you will do fine…the Sorting Hat wouldn't place you in Ravenclaw if you couldn't handle one stupid riddle."

The faces on the firsties brightened up afterwards as they were led into the Common Room. The Common Room was one of the airiest rooms at Hogwarts. It was a wide, circular room with a soft warm midnight blue carpet covering every inch of the floors, arched windows hung with soft blue and bronze silks and a domed ceiling painted with twinkling stars.

"Okay, curfew starts at ten for you first years. Until then you can hang out here or go chose your dorms. Girl's on the left and Boys on the right, your belongings have already been brought up." Penny said as she pointed at the two spiraling staircases.

"Professor Flitwick, our Head of House will be here tomorrow morning to hand your schedules out, seven thirty….don't be late." Harry told the band of first years who all nodded.

"Alright that is all…if you have any questions or need directions to classrooms, just ask Harry and I. If you are unsure about the latter in the slightest, please do ask, as the castle is very large and getting lost will be easy in your first week. We just finished our O.W.L.S and we don't need to worry about our N.E.W.T.S just yet since we are in our sixth year so ask us first." Penny said kindly and smiled knowingly when she saw several first year girls relax slightly.

Harry was about to pull Penny over to the couches for some 'quiet' time when he noticed Daphne Greengrass had remained in the common room with her head down.

"What's the matter Ms. Greengrass?" Penny inquired softly.

"Do students have to sit at their house tables at all times, Ms. Clearwater?" Daphne asked.

"No, you can sit wherever you want save at the opening and end of term feast…you can pretty much sit next to my little brother the entire year if you desired." Harry stepped in and smirked as a faint blush appeared on the blonde girl's cheeks.

"Harry! Stop teasing the girl, she didn't say she wanted to sit next to your brother specifically…egotistic bastard." Penny came to Daphne's defense, which the first year was gracious for.

"Your egotistic bastard…and admit it Penny, you know you like it." He whispered into her ear. Penny closed her eyes as she felt his breath on her ear and neck and shivered.

Turning his attention back to Daphne, who was wide eyed at the open display of affection said, "Keep an eye on my brother, would you? God knows what trouble he'll stir up when he's alone…"

"Of course." Daphne smiled and walked towards the Girl Dormitories, significantly happier than she was before.

"And where were we?" Harry asked Penny and was rewarded with a sly smile.

"Oh…right here." Was all she said before she pushed Harry who fell onto the midnight blue couch and climbed on top of him.

"You gonna tuck me in too tonight?" He smirked.

"Bastard…" Penny smiled and before Harry can react hers lips captured his and the two young adults lost themselves to passion swirling around them.

"Merlin Potter, what has gotten you all happy and fuzzy?" Jonathan Greengrass raised an eyebrow as he waited for his friend and his fellow prefect before starting their evening patrol.

"Nothing, lets get this over with. _Lumos._" Harry replied as they walked.

"Ah, I see what's going on…" The Slytherin prefect laughed.

"No, Penny and I haven't 'done' it together yet…I'm not gonna jeopardize everything we have just because I don't have any self control." Harry replied.

"There was a time when you wouldn't have cared…" Jonathan said quietly.

"There was," Harry agreed and decided to move onto a different topic, "So you would never believe what your sister asked…"

It was late when Harry returned to his private room in the boy's dormitory, all prefects had the option to room alone or have a roommate. Wasting no time, he discarded his robes, tie, shirt and pants as he changed into a pair of comfortable sweat pants and a grey sleeveless shirt, pulled the sheets over him as he closed his eyes on his four poster bed. A smile appeared on his face as Kara settled next to him and curled into a ball.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up, looked at his clock, saw it was six o'clock and prepared himself for the day ahead starting with a healthy jog around the Black Lake. Taking a good look in his mirror as he finished tying his blue tie with bronze stripes, he left his dormitory with his schedule and bag. After first year, Flitwick preferred to have everybody's schedule placed accordingly on his or her beds to save his own time and everybody else's the next day in breakfast.

As he made his way to the Great Hall, he and the new Professor Quirrell walked past each other, he'd notice the turban wearing defense teacher's eyes were darting back and forth as if someone was watching him and as their shoulders were in line with each other's for a brief second, Harry felt he heard a slight hissing sound. Stopping in his tracks, he turned his head around and the hissing sound was gone, replaced with Quirrell's whimpering.

"Must be my imagination…" Harry thought as he resumed his steps towards the Great Hall, though there was something that he couldn't quite place.

"Good Morning Harry." Daniel greeted his older brother cheerfully.

"Back at you little man, how's was your first night in the Puff den?" Harry ruffled his brother's messy floppy hair.

"Cozy…" Daniel replied as he sat down beside his brother. Soon the Potter brothers were joined by Min Li and Penny, who gave Harry a quick but fervent kiss, Roger and Jonathan who were sitting across from Harry catcalled loudly much to the couple's annoyance.

Daniel received his schedule from his Head of House, the Herbology professor, Professor Sprout who was a squat little witch who wore a patched hat over her flyaway short grey hair; there was usually a large amount of earth on her clothes, the small Potter smiled his thanks.

"I certainly don't envy you Dan, Potions on the first day of school…" Harry remarked as he peeked at his brother's schedule.

"Who's teaching it?" Daniel asked.

"That miserable son of a bitch there." Harry replied with a smile as he pointed at one of the teachers sitting on the head table. The man he was pointing at was thin with sallow skin, a large, hooked nose and shoulder length, greasy black hair which framed his face. He'd noticed that the man also had cold, unsympathetic black eyes.

"A word to the wise, if you haven't read your copy of _One Thousand Herbs and Fungi_. Read it before you get to class." Harry whispered into his brother's ear.

"Why?" Daniel asked with confusion on his face.

"Just do it if you don't want Snape to have an excuse for pushing you around," Harry said sternly and finished his coffee then stood up, "Right I gotta get to Arithmancy now, I'll see you at lunch." With that, he rose up and kissed Penny on the forehead.

"I'll be there in a minute." The gorgeous brunette whispered. Harry nodded and walked out of the Great Hall with a purposeful stride.

Meanwhile Albus Dumbledore casually observed the four tables in front of him, he'd certainly not anticipated the boy who lived to be sorted into Hufflepuff but then again he knew nothing about the boy. But it would be impossible to separate Daniel from his older brother as he observed that they had a very strong sibling relationship and the Headmaster of Hogwarts knew the first moment Harry Potter walked into the Great Hall that he was a lost cause.

Harry Potter had nothing but contempt for him albeit not showing it directly, believing that he was the reason his parents were gone in addition to Voldemort.

_Headmaster's Office_

"_Professor Flitwick said you wanted to see me, Headmaster?" A fifteen-year-old Harry Potter inquired with a raised eyebrow as he entered Dumbledore's office, no surprise appeared on his face as Fawkes appeared with a burst of flames on his perch. _

_"Ah, yes take a seat…lemon drop?" Dumbledore replied, eyes twinkling as he set the book he was reading to the side of his desk. _

_"No thank you…" Harry Potter replied after staring intently at the muggle candies for a while, "Cut to the chase, why am I here?...Sir." __Dumbledore felt disheartened, it was obvious the boy did not trust him at all with anything with his emotionless mask. _

_"Yes, of course…forgive an old man for prying but I must ask if you know anything regarding to Mr. Weasley's accident?" Dumbledore asked, somebody had apparently stuck Percy Weasley onto the wall inside a broom cupboard and left him there overnight after leaving him with a broken nose and a black eye. _

_Harry Potter merely stared back blankly and slowly replied in a toneless voice, "No more than other people who have received the news today sir." _

_Dumbledore felt that despite his emotionless mask, the Ravenclaw prefect was hiding something and decided, following his instincts to use passive Legilimency and was startled when he couldn't detect the boy's mind. It was as if he was in an empty room despite that Harry was sitting in front of him. _

_"Very well…the other issue I wanted to ask is that do you blame me for your parents' deaths?" __Though he remained stoic, the air tensed up as the Ravenclaw's eyes narrowed. _

_"I don't see any reason why it's your business, Sir." He almost sneered, "After I eradicate him and his fellow pathetic excuses of wizards, I'm gonna come after you." _

_Dead silence filled the air and Harry Potter tilted his head, "May I be excused headmaster? I do have classes to prepare for tomorrow."_

_ Dumbledore watched as the young man stood up and without a second glance left the office with a straight and purposeful stride. All the portraits of previous Headmasters and headmistresses were silent._

Since then, any chance of building a bridge was all but gone as Dumbledore decided to keep an extra close eye on the elder Potter. The boy wasn't evil by all means but the Headmaster of Hogwarts knew that he was highly ambitious and had a ruthless side to him. However, he was also one of the brightest minds to ever set foot in the castle as evident with his remarkable O.W.L.S marks.

All the professors save Severus Snape had extremely high praise for the young man and were thoroughly impressed by his marks and positive attitude in class. He'd unintentionally overheard Professor Vector, the Arithmancy teacher telling Professor Sinistra, the Astronomy teacher that were Harry Potter not a student she would totally rock his world. He still wondered constantly if hiring young, physically appealing women as professors were a good idea.

* * *

"You ever notice how Professor Vector always smiles in _that _way at you?" Roger Davis said out of the blue.

"No, should I have?" Harry responded in a sarcastically condescending tone that his grandfather would have been proud of, "Of course I did but considering that I was sitting next to Penny, it'll be quite stupid of me to flirt back…obviously getting kicked in the legs and being slapped in the face has impaired your mental judgment." That earned him a shove from his friend, Harry scowled but smiled when he felt a hand clasped around his and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Hey, what held you up?" He asked.

"Nothing, just a Ravenclaw first year asked me for directions for the Herbology greenhouses, so I went and showed her," Penny replied with a smile and added as she saw Harry's brow furrowed, "You have your instructional methods, I prefer to conduct it the hand holding way."

"Hmm…" Harry mumbled as they headed towards Transfiguration. As the three Ravenclaws entered the Transfiguration classroom on the ground floor around the middle courtyard a room surrounded by high windows, four rows of three desks and several cages and bookshelves greeted them.

"Harry!"

"So, you got through your first Transfiguration class, how'd it go?" Harry raised an eyebrow as his brother greeted him in an animated manner.

"It was great, I had some trouble but I changed my matchstick into a needle the fastest." Daniel gushed giddily.

"Hmm…" Before Harry could say anything more, the bell rang and Daniel bolted off to his next class after he said goodbye.

"Good Morning students, I was extremely pleased that you all have done well enough to continue Transfiguration. Be warned, though all of you are in this class, the material I teach will only be more difficult as we go on and so I expect each and every one of you to pay close attention…" Professor McGonagall warned them all with an expression that said you'll-regret-it-if-you-don't-listen.

She then started them off with an intermediate spell, which allowed them to shoot birds out of the tip of their wands. It was a relaxing way to get started as Harry observed birds of all types chirping loudly around him.

"Your assignment will be to read the first three chapters of your _Guide to Advanced Transfiguration_, there will be a quiz some time this week," McGonagall warned as the bell rang, "Class dismissed, Mr. Potter will you remain please."

"I'll wait outside." Penny told him as she pecked him fast on the cheek. "What is it that you wish to discuss, Professor?" Harry asked as he crossed his legs on his chair behind his desk.

For the first time since he'd attended her class, McGonagall smiled genuinely at him. "I merely wished to congratulate you on your fine Transfiguration O.W.L. mark, never have I had a student that has scored that high. Even your mother didn't achieve that distinction mark."

To her surprise, Harry merely stared at her with a blank expression on his face, "I did what was expected of me, no more…no less." Minerva McGonagall was slightly dismayed, the boy resembled Charles Potter so much it was unnerving.

"I know Filius has asked you this but what is it that you plan to do after you leave Hogwarts? Will you continue studying Transfiguration?" The Transfiguration teacher asked as she poured herself a cup of water.

"Sorry to disappoint you Professor, but I won't become a researcher of any type soon," Harry replied with an apologetic smile.

With that he inclined his head respectfully as he stood up and after swinging his book bag over a shoulder, walked out of the classroom. He smiled as he walked towards Penny, who was waiting outside and taking her hand in his stepped towards the Great Hall together.

At lunch time, Harry smiled as he saw Hedwig flying towards him and landed on his shoulder with grace and a hint of, dare he say it, arrogance. But then again, like familiar like master, not that he'll ever tell Hedwig she was full of herself; those talons were not meant to be trifled with.

"Here girl, you must be exhausted." Harry murmured as he took the letter from her mouth and sliced up his piece of fried fish into little bits, offering it in an open palm. Hedwig hooted happily and gave him an appraising look before digging in. Taking the piece of paper out, Harry instantly recognized the neat handwriting of his grandmother.

_Hadrian,_

_Please pass on my congratulations to Daniel for making it into Hufflepuff house, yes dear, I knew even before the two of you stepped onto the Hogwarts Express. Be on your guard, someone will attempt to break into Gringotts' this Friday. I couldn't get more after that, the dream does not make much sense afterwards but I did get a glimpse of the Halloween feast and the girl's bathroom, whatever it signifies, it is relevant. _

_Stay safe,_

_Angela_

Harry's grip on the letter tightened as he finished reading it, his grandmother's ability although never wrong could be difficult to comprehend and decipher at times. Tucking the letter into his robe pocket, Harry merely stared into his glass of pumpkin juice.

"You okay?" Penny asked with a worried look.

"I'm fine." He replied, sure Penny knew he could fly but telling her his grandmother could dream the future was a little too much. That was when he saw Daniel trotting towards their table looking downcast while Susan Bones patted his back affectionately.

"Bad class?" He asked humorously as the two Hufflepuffs sat down in front of him.

"I can't believe it! Snape berated Daniel for no reason. He answered all of his questions correctly and still the bastard took off points," The auburn haired Hufflepuff ranted loudly, clearly upset.

"I don't think I did anything wrong." Daniel murmured.

"Ignore the pathetic slimy miserable excuse of a man, Snape lives on misery and hate. His whole life is one pathetic miserable mess, despite his outlook he remains a child inside with daddy issues, had a hard-on for our mum and never got over being rejected and friend zoned by our mum because our dad was a way better man than he'll ever be in a hundred life times combined."

"Harry!"

"What, Penny? I'm only saying it as it is. My father was a hero while Snape just bent forward for the Dark Lord." Harry stared back at his girlfriend, who only rolled her eyes.

"How'd you know all these things?" Daniel asked, much more happy than he was moments ago but also felt very sad as he did not know much about his parents, he could only ask his grandmother since his grandfather would get upset every time he mentioned them and Harry only told him a little about them.

"Sirius told me all about their skirmishes with "_the Greasy Git" _and as for _Snivellus_ having daddy issues, well he attempted to attack my mind and I merely countered and I saw it all." Harry explained to the two wide-eyed Hufflepuffs.

"Oh yeah, didn't you cause Snape to black out, I think it was our fourth year." Roger piped in with a large grin on his face, which turned into a snigger when Harry nodded.

"Sure, and then you and I transfigured his clothes into a pink dress and stuck him to the ceiling. He avoided me after that, I'm hurt...shame really. Turnabout is fair play," The Ravenclaw Prefect said with a fake sigh as Roger burst into laughter, "Just ignore him next time he tries to get a rise out of you. You're better than him and always will be, remember that….Oh and grandmother sends her congratulations for getting into Hufflepuff."

Daniel nodded with his lopsided smile after Hedwig had hooted in agreement and tucked into his piece of grilled chicken with gusto with a smile as his brother ruffled his hair.

"So who do you think will win the European Quidditch Cup this year?" Roger asked.

* * *

Two weeks have passed, Angela Potter's prediction of the future became reality as Gringotts' was broken into yet nothing was stolen. The Goblin nation was beyond furious and vowed for retribution should they apprehend the culprit.

Harry smirked when he heard from Cristina that his little brother had apparently disobeyed Madam Hooch's instructions and chased down Nott in the air, who had snatched Hannah Abbott's hair bow and refused to give it back.

Madam Rolanda Hooch actually barged into the Greenhouse where they were having their Herbology class as they were taking notes and observing the Venomous Tentacula catching mice. The look on Daniel's face was comical with his eyebrows shooting above his hairline as a mouse was caught by a tentacle and devoured.

"Shit! _Immobulus_!" Jonathan swore and blasted an oncoming tentacle with the immobilizing spell and wiped his sweaty forehead.

"_Congelo." _A cold blue beam shot out from the tip of Harry's wand, which froze the Venomous Tentacle he and Cristina was observing within an icy prison.

"Nice touch." The Zabini heiress smiled which elicited an elegant bow from the Potter heir.

"I live to serve." Harry smirked and turned his head towards where Hooch, Sprout and Daniel were talking. Sprout looked very giddy for some reason and Harry soon found out why.

"I'm going to be on the Hufflepuff house team." Daniel gushed as he followed Harry and his friends out of the Greenhouse after Sprout dismissed them.

"That's great." Harry replied with a smile and walked ahead.

"Hmm, you might be the second first year over a century to make it into the house team as a first year." Cristina added, tossing her dark hair.

"Who was the first?" Daniel asked and his eyes widened as Roger pointed a finger at his brother who was walking a bit further ahead and talking quietly with Penny Clearwater.

That afternoon, Daniel was introduced to Cedric Diggory, a laid back and friendly fourth year who decided to help him review the rules a bit.

"I'm glad Sprout recommended you for the seeker position, I like playing chaser better. We definitely have a chance against Ravenclaw this year." The older Hufflepuff grinned as he secured the two bludgers with great difficulty into the case and strapping them in.

"I hope I won't disappoint you." Daniel replied as he looked at the snitch he had in his hand, though he was slightly comforted by the fact that his older brother wasn't going to be playing Seeker this year, due to fact that Ravenclaw House had lost a chaser a year before to graduation.

"Nonsense, you'll do fine." Cedric reassured him as he patted Daniel on the back. The next day, Daniel smiled as his silver feathered owl, Artemis dropped his broomstick, a Nimbus Two Thousand into his waiting arms.

"That's a Nimbus Thousand broomstick, it only came out this year!" A wide-eyed Ernie Macmillan exclaimed as Daniel merely smirked.

"Grandfather owns fifty one percent of the Nimbus Corporation so when there is a new broom, we'll be the first ones to know." The first year Hufflepuff said with a shrug as if it explained everything, what he didn't tell them was that Angela had actually told Charles to invest in Nimbus when the company first started, citing that it will be rewarding in the future. Needless to say, the Potter matriarch was correct.

Daniel scowled when Ronald Weasley stormed over, naturally he was well natured but this red haired kid never learned his lesson.

"First years aren't allowed a broom." He said in a loud voice and turned to Professor Flitwick, who was walking towards the Head table.

"Professor, Potter's got a broomstick and first years aren't allowed to have one." The red haired kid continue with his loud, disrespectful voice.

"Ah yes, congratulations Mr. Potter. Seemed like yesterday when your brother joined the house team in his first year. Good luck," The tiny Charms professor squeaked with excitement.

"Thank you sir." Daniel replied with a wide smile, noting Weasley's face had turned bright red with anger for being ignored.

"What model is it?" Flitwick asked in his squeaky voice.

"A Nimbus Two Thousand." Daniel replied.

"Very good!" Flitwick patted Daniel on the back before walking towards the Head Table.

"Well, you going to stand around or what Weasley?" Daniel asked, feeding an amused Artemis with bacon.

"I'll get you for this Potter! I challenge you to a midnight duel! At the trophy room!" Weasley bellowed at the calm, messy dark haired boy.

"I accept." Daniel replied, eyes darkening and watched as Ronald Weasley stormed off.

"As amusing as that was seeing Mount Weasley erupt, you're not going to really do it are you?" Blaise Zabini asked.

"Of course not! I may be in Hufflepuff but that doesn't mean I'm stupid." Daniel replied the Italian boy.

"I just got an idea, here's what you should do…" Draco Malfoy said and beckoned Daniel to lean towards him as the blonde Slytherin whispered in his ear.

"Ingenious, Draco my man." Daniel smiled.

"Do I want to know?" Daphne Greengrass asked with a raised eyebrow and blushed slightly her best friend merely flashed her favorite lopsided smile at her.

The entire day, Draco and Daniel made and revised their 'evil' plan to further humiliate the Weasel. Harry thought his little brother was a little too happy with his mischievous grin but thought nothing of it as he focused back on his work as well as pondering about the warning his grandmother had sent him regarding to tomorrow's Halloween feast.

He didn't like Halloween very much, it wasn't the dressing up as a superhero or supervillain that he didn't like but that he'd lost his parents on that day had taken away everything positive from that day, a reminder what he'd lost and as a result, he was a bit more moody and angry that day. The weather the next morning certainly complimented the elder Potter's mood as rain poured down hard and the loud crashing sounds of thunder and lightning could be heard and seen.

"Harry?" Penny embraced him from behind as her concerned voice broke the silence as Harry stared blankly from behind the windows in Ravenclaw Tower. Turning around to face his girlfriend, Harry embraced her back, resting his head on her shoulder and inhaling the flowery perfume she had on.

"I would be lying if I said everything was sunshine and daisies…nothing will be okay unless Voldemort is truly gone." Leaning back the brunette cupped his face with her hands, Penny stared into Harry's green eyes.

"And you'll beat him. I know you will and you will continue to great things." Harry broke into a smile, moving his hands down to her waist as the rain clattered loudly against the thick glass windows and thunder rumbling.

"Well, no pressure when you put it that way…that confident in me huh?" Harry smiled.

"Always." Penny whispered, tightening her arms around Harry's neck as she inched up and kissed him hard. Harry was in a slightly better mood as he came down with Penny, holding her soft hand in his.

Walking into the Great Hall, he could smell of pumpkin in the air along with the sweetness of caramel. It was thoroughly decorated for the event, with floating jack-o-lanterns, candles in the air above all four house tables and a thousand live bats fluttered from the walls. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates and everybody dug in.

As Harry was helping himself to some lemon soufflé, the doors of the Great Hall swung wide open revealing Quirrell with a terrified look on his face and running in a comical fashion as if his underpants had gone on fire. Harry had to suppress a snigger as the man 'ran' towards the Head table.

"TROLL! TROLL- in the dungeons – thought you ought to know." He then fell face first to the floor and fainted after a whimper.

There was an instant uproar, the older students were very nervous, knowing the damage a troll could unleash while the younger students panicked and screamed.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore bellowed as he shot sparks out from his wand. Instant silence came crashing down save the thunder still rumbling outside.

"Prefects, lead your houses back to your respective common rooms immediately!" The Headmaster of Hogwarts announced loudly. Voices of prefects rang out from the four tables as the smaller students were being led out.

Harry counted quickly as he scanned the faces around him, "I got everyone, how about you Penny?!"

"Me too, follow us! Quickly now!" Penny commanded as the flock of Ravenclaw house followed her out of the Great Hall and Harry guarding the rear.

As he was about to turn around, he saw Daniel skirting off the group of Hufflepuffs and running off. Growling, he told a first year boy, Michael Corner that he won't be escorting them because he had to chase down his brother before running after Daniel with his wand in hand.

Daniel was running as fast as his legs could carry him, he'd broke off with the rest of his housemates because he noticed that a Gryffindor girl in his Charms class named Granger was missing at the feast. He'd also heard Weasley saying something nasty to her as she attempted to help him with the levitation charm and as a result, ran off in tears.

Normally, he wouldn't even dare thinking about entering the ladies room but it was an emergency as he rushed in.

"What are you doing in the girl's bathroom, Potter?" One Hermione Granger asked with wide puffy red eyes as she turned around to face him.

Hurrying over, Daniel grabbed her hand and said in exasperated tone, "There's no time to explain! A troll is on the loose!"

Then both of them froze as a thumping noise suddenly could be heard. It was the sound of footsteps, footsteps of something heavy. Daniel slowly turned around as he saw Hermione's fearful expression.

A foul stench went up his nostrils as he did so and he saw the troll, it was twelve feet tall, with dull, granite gray skin, their great lumpy bodies like boulders with their small bald heads perched on top. They had short legs that were as thick as tree trunks with flat, spiky feet. It was dragging a huge wooden club as its arms were so long. Daniel's mind froze as he could do nothing but block Hermione's body with his own.

Acting by instinct, he thrust his open palm out and Troll to his amazement was thrown back by an invisible force but apparently it didn't do anything save angering it and bellowing loudly it rushed towards the two cornered children with its club raised. Daniel shut his eyes intensely, believing that it was the end but as seconds dragged on, the blow he'd expect did not come.

Slowly he opened his eyes and his mouth went wide as well as his eyes as he saw the troll, which was rushing towards him intending to end his life was frozen solid. His eyes darted quickly and saw Harry standing behind the frozen troll.

"Daniel, come towards me…NOW!" His brother's voice make him jump as he grabbed Hermione by her hand and rushed past the troll. As soon as the two first years were behind the Ravenclaw prefect, Harry aimed his wand at the frozen troll and flicked his wand hard, causing the target to shatter violently. Frozen bits and pieces were all that remained as it rained down on the bathroom floor.

"Come, I'll escort you both back to your common rooms." Harry said and sent a stern glare at Daniel, who looked down knowing he'll get a holler later on. They were about to exit the bathroom when the teachers rushed in. McGonagall actually held her chest as she eyes darted from the icy shattered remains to the three students.

"What on EARTH are you three doing here?!" The Transfiguration teacher asked in a loud tone coated with cold fury. "Why aren't you three in your dormitory?!"

"Professor, I was ushering the first year Ravenclaws out of the Great Hall when I saw my brother breaking away from the Hufflepuffs and so I decided to follow him." Harry replied in a controlled tone as he glared at his irresponsible little brother who shrunk under his gaze.

"I only ran off because Ms. Granger here wasn't present at the feast when Professor Quirrell came in yelling about the trolls so I decided to go warn her as no one else will, even her own house wasn't aware." Daniel explained heatedly at the disapproving faces of the teachers.

"Would you explain that last bit please?" McGonagall asked sternly, deciding to not further scold the boy for putting himself in a position against a full-grown Mountain Troll.

"In charms class, we were learning the levitation charm and Ms. Granger seeing that Weasley was having a bit of trouble decided to give some friendly advice but he responded by saying mean things to her." Daniel explained and gulped when he saw the angered face on McGonagall's face after she had asked Hermione if Daniel was telling the truth.

"I should be docking off points from Gryffindor but it would be unfair to Ms. Granger, I will be giving Weasley three weeks detention…twenty points to Hufflepuff for helping a student in need, Pomona?" McGonagall looked at Sprout who nodded and turned towards Harry. "And fifty points to Ravenclaw Mr. Potter for your timely appearance and for dealing with the menace in such a…spectacular fashion."

Harry merely inclined his head and inwardly sniggered at Dumbledore's solemn look as he studied the frozen remains of the Troll. For being a powerful wizard, Dumbledore sure choked on the hard decisions as well as being fooled too easily and giving people second chances. It was a surprise that he didn't try to guilt-trip him.

"Now that everything is all and well, I believe it will be pertinent if I escort these two back to their dormitories." At McGonagall's nod, Harry grabbed his brother by the back of his robe collar and dragged him out with the first year Gryffindor girl walking beside them.

Daniel didn't say anything as he stared down at the floor though he did bade Hermione goodnight and asked if she wanted to be friends. Harry watched the whole exchange behind calculating eyes, he knew her type well enough, above intelligence and with a know-it-all attitude that irritated most people.

The younger Potter knew his brother was furious as they walked silently towards the Hufflepuff dorms. The thick tension in the air was blatantly obvious.

"I know you are disappointed in me but I don't regret it." Daniel said with conviction as they arrived at the portrait guarding the Hufflepuff Common Room.

"Well, if your head was smashed into a bloody pulp I assure you will," Harry replied coldly, crossing his arms and looking down condescendingly, "You haven't learned a single spell that would have protected you save that levitation charm which you didn't use or you were just scared frozen."

"Then what should I have done?! No one seemed to care!" Daniel's voice rose and immediately regretted it, raising his voice and shouting back only proved to his older brother that he was still an immature kid.

Narrowing his eyes Harry responded, "Get a teacher next time, or you should have asked me to come along next time before rushing in blindly like a brainless idiot. A Potter never does anything without a plan." Then he walked off with his robes billowing behind him.

Harry rubbed his forehead as he answered the riddle and the door swung open at Ravenclaw Tower, the entire house was chatting nervously as he walked in. Harry nearly lost his balance as Penny crashed into him, hugging him around the chest as though he would disappear the second she let go.

"_Please_….please don't scare me like that again…you just disappeared." Chuckling tiredly, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I won't…I promise." He whispered into her ear as he buried his nose into her brown hair as he held her tightly. Penny sat on Harry's thighs and held him close as Flitwick briefed all the students about the incident and telling them to not worry as the problem was terminated, permanently. After bading them all goodnight, the tiny Charms professor left the Common Room to his office, presumably.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Harry's eyebrow rose at Penny's request, they have slept next to each other with clothes on a few times but this was the first time Penny had suggested it. He gently kissed her on the forehead before leading her up to his room, being a prefect definitely had its perks.

"I forgot to bring my nightclothes!" Penny panicked and glared at her boyfriend when he snickered at her dilemma.

Pulling a black t-shirt and some shorts and handing them to her, Harry said with a smile, "As much as I want to sleep with you with both of us wearing nothing…I doubt you could resist me for long."

"Worth it." He inwardly thought as Penny punched him hard in the arm.

His smirk grew larger as he saw a faint blush appearing on his girlfriend's cheeks as he changed into his black sweat pants and taking his shirt off to change into a white sleeveless shirt.

"Stop laughing." Penny snapped at him as she went into the restroom to change, prefects also had their own bathrooms in their special rooms.

When she came out, Penny felt a little self-aware as she saw Harry's green eyes darken slightly as they appraised her body, he was already in the big four poster bed.

"You know, you're the only one who could wear my clothes and look spectacular." He chuckled. Penny smiled demurely as she neared the foot of the bed before crawling towards her boyfriend on the bed in front of her. Sighing happily, Penny laid her head on her boyfriend's chest.

"Don't try anything." She murmured sleepily as she snuggled deeper into his chest. Smiling, he flicked his wand causing the lights in the room to turn off and closed his eyes as the rain pelted the windows, the distant thunder occasionally rumbling.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"It's been a long time Xeno…you said it was urgent?" A figure wearing a black suit with a blue tie said at the doorstep amidst the rain.

"Charles, you've arrived just on time…come in." Xenophilius Lovegood, an eccentric-looking wizard, slightly cross eyed, with shoulder length white hair the texture of candy floss, greeted as he beckoned the older man inside his rook like house and closed the door behind him.

"What's the emergency?" Charles Potter inquired.

"It's my Luna, she was fine this afternoon painting when suddenly her eyes went into a trance and started painting some very peculiar things…here, let me show you." Xeno Lovegood explained frantically as he walked up the spiral staircase, Charles following behind. As they walked into a room on the second floor, Charles' eyes widened but it was masked quickly as he scanned the room.

There were many paintings held by easels around the room. He stopped as he saw a painting displaying a small boy with messy black hair, green eyes and a scar on his forehead protecting a bushy haired girl from what seemed to be a Mountain Troll. He walked to the next painting depicting a young man with wearing robes with raven badge as well as a prefect badge pointing his wand with a frantic expression on his face as a ice blue beam shot out of his wand.

"Hello Lord Potter." A dreamy voice broke Charles' concentration as he turned his head and saw a young girl with straggly, waist –length, dirty blonde hair, very pale eyebrows, and protuberant eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look.

"_**We are, if anything, creatures of habit. Drawn to the safety and the comfort of the familiar. But what happens when the familiar becomes unsafe? When the fear that we've been desperately trying to avoid, finds us where we live?"**_

**Please read & review, HP and the Veela will have a new chapter soon. Thank you all!**


End file.
